Who Am I To Say
by Yoru no Angel
Summary: They'd been the best of friends for a long time now. When a new farmer moves to town, however, things start to change. Could love be the one thing that manages to come between their friendship? Ash/Cam/farmer girl.
1. Chapter 1

I know, I know, I probably shouldn't start a new fic, especially when I have others I should be working on, but I only have a week of university left so I will soon have plenty of time to write again!

I'm still in the process of playing ToTT (I've just reached Winter and Cam has pink flowers!). I decided to call the main farmer girl Violet in this story, for obvious reasons lol. Oh and the italic parts are flashbacks.

* * *

><p><strong>Who Am I To Say<strong>

_The town was abuzz with rumours that a new person was coming to stay in Bluebell. _

_All morning, Ash wondered about their new neighbour. It wasn't everyday that they had visitor and it was even rarer to have someone move here permanently. He couldn't wait to meet them; he'd overheard his mother tell Grady that the person was a boy the same age as him. _

_There weren't many other kids to play with in Bluebell, just Georgia and Laney, and they were nice and all but they were **girls**. Laney liked the colour pink and pretty things, and she thought chasing after bugs and playing in the dirt was gross – so boring! Georgia, on the other hand, was more fun; together, they explored the mountainside, climbing trees, and when it rained they splashed through the puddles, looking for frogs to catch. Still, Ash knew she secretly enjoyed it when Laney brought her dolls over for dress ups and tea parties._

_What would the new kid be like? And more importantly, would they even be friends? But before he could find out, Ash had to do his chores around the farm – Mum got irritated quickly these days; she was four months pregnant with his baby brother or sister – so he fed the chickens and collected the eggs, and gave fresh hay to the cows and sheep. Once everything was done, Ash called out a hasty goodbye to his mother and jumped the fence, making his way up the stairs and across the plaza towards the few buildings that dotted the outskirts of town. From what Mum had said, the new kid would be staying with Howard and Laney. He was the son of a friend or a really distant relative, but why he had to come to Bluebell was still unclear._

_Ash caught the scent of Howard's Café before he even reached the top of the steps. It always smelled of delicious foods; every year on Ash's birthday, Howard made him his favourite doria dish. His stomach grumbled as he approached the café – would Mum be mad if he had a little snack before lunch? – but his hunger was soon forgotten when he spotted the boy crouched down beneath the windows._

_It was him. The new kid. _

_He seemed to be fixated on the bed of flowers that grew underneath the windowsills, a sea of petals that were every colour of the rainbow. There were always flowers abloom in Bluebell; Rose, the mayor's wife, cared for all the flowers and made sure the town looked welcoming to any newcomer._

_The new kid slowly turned his head at the sound of Ash's footsteps. His shaggy light brown hair fell into his eyes, which were green and downcast._

"_Hi!" Ash said brightly. With a toothy grin, he stuck out his hand, "My name is Ash."_

_The new kid stared at the gesture, like he didn't understand or something._

_So Ash tried again. "What's your name?" He asked, waving his arm a little._

_The other boy continued to stare. His eyebrows furrowed slightly. Without saying a word, he turned back to the flowers. It was as if Ash wasn't even there._

_The new kid did understand. He just didn't care._

* * *

><p>News travelled fast in Bluebell. It was understandable; the town didn't see much excitement very often.<p>

The minute there was word of an accident Mayor Rutger had rushed out of the Town Hall and towards the mountain; he soon returned with a young woman in toe, who was shaken but mostly unharmed. Within the hour, everyone in town knew her name: Violet. She was an aspiring rancher, looking for the chance to live out her dream.

The rumours started just as quickly. The farmer Violet was on everyone's lips, what brought her here, what kind of person would she be – her name alone suggested someone quiet and meek. At Howard's Café, the gossip flew faster, phrases like 'runaway bride' and 'tragic past' darting back and forth across the room, the overexcited townspeople letting their imaginations get the best of them.

Even Ash couldn't resist joining in the speculation. It was his day off, a sunny Wednesday, and as usual, he found himself at his best friend Cam's floristry stall. The other man was stooped over his work table, where he had a bundle of freshly picked carnations sitting next to him. Ash watched the precise way he measured the length of the stem, always cutting off the same amount every time.

"The new girl came by the farm yesterday, to introduce herself," Ash mentioned casually.

"She did?"

"You haven't met her yet, have you?"

He replied with a silent shake of his head. Typical Cam; he had always been more a listener than a talker.

"My mum delivered a cow and a chicken to her farm – Rutger paid for everything y'know, like a welcome gift. She seems nice, friendly." Though Ash neglected to add that his mother Jessica had also been quick to point out that Violet was also, "Quite pretty." After all, what did that have to do with anything?

Cam hummed absently as he snipped off another stem. Maybe he wasn't that interested. Then again, when it came to flowers, work always came first.

Nevertheless, Ash continued talking, "I wonder why she came out here. I mean, this place is so tiny and out of the way! Not that there's anything bad in that, but I heard she's from the city. It's gotta be a shock to the system."

"Maybe… she just needed a break?" Cam offered.

"Hmm, maybe…"

As Cam finished preparing the last of his flowers, Ash pondered his friend's words. Perhaps her reasoning was as simple as wanting a change of scenery. He had to admit, since the age of eighteen, he'd sometimes entertain the idea of leaving Bluebell – not that he ever would. He had family and friends here, what more could he need? It was a similar story for Cam; he made weekly trips to the city each Monday, but Ash knew he was happiest when he returned home the next day.

Now his thoughts were getting the better of him, much too deep. Ash shook the heaviness away and looked for a distraction, gazing out across the Town Plaza. He saw Eileen the carpenter lugging a cart of lumber, all by herself, over to Grady's shop. Nearing the entrance were Mayor Rutger and his wife Rose, walking hand in hand, the eternal lovebirds. And heading towards the town bulletin board was the new farmer girl, Violet.

Ash nudged Cam in the side – the florist frowned slightly at having his concentration broken. "Look, there she is!" He exclaimed, trying and failing to discreetly point in her direction.

If his friend shared his excitement, he didn't show it. Ash, on the other hand, threw up an arm and waved vigorously, "Hey Violet!"

Violet immediately turned at the sound of her name. Her face brightened and she mimicked the gesture, calling back, "Hey yourself!"

For a few days, it seemed Violet had vanished; understandably, she needed time to settle into her home and recover from the ordeal of her crash. And after just a couple of days, she had taken to her new hometown like a duck to water, jumping enthusiastically into animal rearing and she'd even managed to lend a helping hand to a few people along the way.

Violet approached the florist stand with a smile. "It's Ash, right?" She asked.

He gave her a grin, "Bingo."

Her eyes flicked to the man beside him, "And I don't think I've met your friend before…"

Cam instinctively moved backward and bumped into the table behind him. He was never good around new people – well, people in general, actually.

"Violet, this is Cam," Ash stepped in, "Cam, Violet."

"It's nice to meet you, Cam!"

Cam remained quiet for a moment, before he glanced up, his green eyes meeting hers. "Violet… modesty, faithfulness, love…" The florist murmured.

Violet's eyebrows came together. She looked to Ash. "U-Um…?"

"Don't mind him, he's a bit weird." Ash clapped his friend on the shoulder, "Remember Cam, you gotta use normal people words."

"S-Sorry." Cam played with the rim of his hat, pulling it lower, "It's just, every flower has its own meaning, and your name..."

"Ohhh! I get it." Violet's smile returned in full force, "That's really interesting."

"Yeah, Cam knows tons about flowers. If you ever need any help, you should totally ask him," Ash chimed in.

"I definitely will." Her gaze swept over the display of bouquets and blossoms in front of her, "These flowers are so beautiful. Did you grow them yourself?"

Cam nodded stiffly. Ash had to suppress a grin – was his best friend actually turning a little red?

"Now that's very impressive. I've killed every pot plant I've ever owned…" Violet chuckled, then suddenly covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh no, that makes me sound like some kind of plant murderer. I swear I'm not!"

"It's not that difficult." A small smile touched his lips, "All it takes is love and a gentle touch…"

This time Violet blushed. It was hard for Ash not to laugh; Cam was such a smooth talker sometimes, not that he ever realised it.

After a short pause, Violet cleared her throat, "Well… I should probably get back to work. It was nice talking to you again, Ash."

"Don't be a stranger!"

"And it was nice meeting you, Cam."

"You too…" He said softly.

Violet raised a hand, "See you around!" And with a spin of her skirt, she was making her way back across the town square.

"So what did you think of her? Friendly, right?" Ash asked when Violet was out of earshot.

Cam made a noncommittal noise in reply and quickly busied himself with his flowers. But this was all just an act, pretending to be disinterested.

Ash knew that, the moment Cam thought the coast was clear, he would gaze out across the town plaza again, hoping for another glimpse of the new farmer girl.

* * *

><p><em>The new kid was weird. <em>

_It wasn't as if he ever acted mean towards anyone, though. When they had school at the Town Hall, he sat by himself in the corner, never looking anywhere else but his desk. On the weekends, he never joined in with their fun, despite Georgia's efforts to include him. Even when he was at home with Howard and Laney, he mostly stayed in his room, never making a sound, like a ghost._

_Ash tried to be nice, more than anyone else, but it was tiring to be ignored over and over. Then again, Mum always said, "Never judge a book by its cover!"_

_Maybe he was quiet. Maybe he was shy. But more than anything, he just seemed so **sad**._

_One day, a few weeks after the new kid moved to town, Ash saw him crouched down outside of Howard's store again, staring at the flowers. He didn't know what compelled him to turn the wrong way – he was supposed to be headed to the Town Hall to deliver some yarn to Rose – but he did._

_Ash's feet scuffed loudly against the pavement, but the new kid didn't look up._

"_Hi," Ash said. _

_As usual, the new kid said nothing. Now that he was up closer, Ash saw that the other boy had plucked a flower from the flower bed – a red carnation – and was twirling the stem between his fingers. _

"_I like your flower."_

_The new kid stopped twirling the flower. Attention caught._

"_It's really…" Ash paused and searched for the right word, "Pretty."_

_Slowly, the other boy's head turned. His eyes lifted, green and still forlorn but this time with something more. He extended his arm, holding out the flower._

_It was Ash's turn to stare. Did this mean he wanted to be friends?_

_With nothing to lose, he hesitantly reached out and accepted it._

"_Th…thanks," He murmured._

_And for the first time since he arrived in Bluebell, the new kid named Cam smiled._


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing guys! I'm sorry this took a while… I was busy with my final university assignments and then I got lazy again… :') but hey, I got married to Cam, finally!

Aww, there definitely seems to be a bias for Cam and Violet… and I'm definitely not helping haha. Oh well, who knows, that might change in future chapters ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Who Am I To Say<strong>

_Ever since he could remember, Cam had been called the weird one._

_The reasons were always the same. He didn't talk enough – he could never think of what to say, and when he did, it was too always late. He didn't smile enough. He didn't enjoy normal kid things, like climbing trees and having sleepovers with his friends. Not that he had any. _

_That was the biggest problem._

_How was it fair for everyone to say he was weird for having no friends, when no one **wanted** to even give him a chance?_

_At school or at home, he was alone, for so long that he even kind of got used to it.  
><em>

_But then moving to Bluebell changed all that._

_For__ some__ reason,_ _the__ kids__ here__ didn__'__t__ mind__ that__ he__ wasn__'__t __good__ at __talking __or__ smiling__, and it didn't matter that he liked flowers and star gazing more than anything__._

_Laney__ baked __him__ cookies __(with __the __help __of __her __dad) __and__ although __sweet things weren't his favourite__, __he__ ate __them __anyway. __Georgia __let __him__ play __with __the __kittens __at __her __dad__'__s __store__ – __one day, she __confided __in __him __that__ she __sometimes __didn__'__t __like__ talking __either, __on __account__ of __her __different __accent. __And __there __was __Ash._

_Everyday, Ash would come by the café after he finished his chores so they could hang out. Ash spoke enough for the both of them. Sometimes he barely took breaths between words. He told Cam all about the cows and chickens, about his baby brother or sister who would be born in a few months time (he hoped for a brother, but a sister wouldn't be bad either) and how he was going to take over the family farm when he was older. Together, they hiked through the mountainside, so Ash could show him where all the animals lived – there were bears out there! Ash even helped Cam pick wildflowers, and in return, Cam showed Ash how to make a daisy chain.  
><em>

_Ash was the weirdest one of all. But Cam liked him all the same. _

* * *

><p>Cam was halfway out the door when he heard a voice call out to him, "Oh, hold on a minute there Cam~!"<p>

He paused, turning on heel, and saw Howard hurrying towards him with a ribbon-tied box in his hand. The namesake and owner of the café, Howard was something of a surrogate father to Cam, having taken care of him since he was ten years old. The burly man was dressed for a day of serving customers, in a neat shirt and sweater vest and without a misplaced hair on his head.

"Would you do me a little favour?" Howard asked sweetly. Before Cam could open his mouth to reply, the box was pushed into his hands. "As you know, it's Georgia's birthday tomorrow. Grady asked me to bake a cake for the special occasion, but he's too busy to come pick it up himself and I'm too swamped with work myself. Since you're headed out anyway, could you be a dear and deliver this to him?"

Cam blinked as he took in Howard's rush of words, "…No problem," He murmured.

"Wonderful!" Howard clapped his hands together in delight, "But don't let Georgia find out! We don't want to ruin the surprise!"

With that, Howard gave him an encouraging little push out the door, and Cam found himself outside.

He glanced down at the blue ribboned box, catching the faint scent of vanilla. Georgia would've known by now, though. It was the same routine every year, for all their birthdays. At the surprise parties that were no long much of a surprise anymore, the same events would always play out. Howard would bring an elaborately decorated cake; Grady would eat too much and feel guilty afterwards, vowing to go on a diet the next day; Mayor Rutger and Rose would reminisce about their youth and end up retelling the tale of the day they first fell in love. But even though nothing seemed to change, there was no better way to celebrate your birthday, surrounded by family and friends – in Cam's case, friends who _were _family.

The sun was out, another beautiful spring day, but the winds were stronger than usual. As Cam made his way across the town square, he was greeted by the townspeople who were out and going about their daily routine despite the blustery weather. He nodded in response, occasionally offering them a small smile.

It didn't take long before he arrived at Grady's pet and supply store. Horses and ponies milled about in the fields next to the main house. He spotted Georgia in the distance; when she noticed him, she too gave him a cheery wave.

Standing at the front entrance, Cam could already hear the cats and dogs scampering about inside. He pushed the door open, a bell chimed, and the cacophony of barking and meowing grew louder. The animals were mostly free to roam around the main foyer. Some of the dogs had stopped to bark at the intruder, others ignored him and continued chewing on their bones. There were cats perched high on their scratching posts, just observing curiously. In the corner there was a pen containing a mother cat; she was stretched out on her side with four fluffy kittens snuggled close to her belly. Cam suddenly forgot why he came, as he watched the little balls of fur squirming and mewling.

"Good morning Cam!" Grady greeted heartily over the noise. With a whistle, the animals instantly quietened down; he had them well trained. "What can I do for you?"

Cam reluctantly pulled away from the kittens. "Howard asked me to bring this by," He said, walking up to the counter. He set the box down.

"Is that the cake?" Grady opened the lid a crack and peered inside. The cake was covered with butter cream icing and topped with a detailed marzipan sculpture of a horse. Beneath it were the words 'Happy Birthday' spelt out in blue letters. "Howard has outdone himself yet again, it looks delicious! Georgia is going to love it."

As if on cue, the door swung open again and in stepped the girl in question. Grady immediately shut the box lid, hiding it behind his back. "O-Oh, done already Georgia?"

Luckily, Georgia had been too preoccupied by picking hay out of her long windswept auburn hair to notice. "You betcha. I tidied the barn and let the horses out to graze. The wind is sure kicking up a fuss today, I hope it doesn't rain!"

Grady nodded hastily. Cam found his attention drifting back to the kittens in the corner.

"Hey Cam, I almost didn't notice you standing there all quiet like. What brings you by?" She glanced between the two, eyes narrowing in suspicion, "Why do y'all look like you're hiding somethin'?"

"It's nothing like that," Grady said quickly, "Cam just came in to look at… the new litter of kittens!"

"Oh!" Her expression softened, "Ain't they the sweetest little things?"

Cam scratched the back of his neck, "Y-Yeah…"

"Well, anyway, I just came inside to fetch some treats for Dakota…" Georgia crossed the room, heading behind the front counter. Grady tracked her movements, inching around so he was always facing her and the cake box stayed hidden away. His daughter retrieved the horse treats from the cupboard, then, after giving her father one last suspicious stare, headed out again.

Now that the coast was clear, Grady visibly relaxed and extracted the box from behind him, "That was a close one. I'd better put the cake somewhere where Georgia won't find it!"

Cam forced a smile. He stepped back, motioning to the door, "Um… I'll leave you to it then."

Grady seemed to understand, "Thank you for bringing the cake over. You'll be at the party tomorrow, won't you?"

He nodded; he already had her present, a bottle of herb perfume, wrapped and ready to go.

"Remember to give Howard my thanks too. See you later, Cam!"

With a tip of his hat, Cam exited the pet store. Though, he didn't get further than a few feet away from Grady's store before he heard another voice call out, "Heyyy Cam!"

Cam glanced over to the meadow opposite, where his best friend was cutting grass for fresh fodder. Ash caught his eye and grinned.

With a soft smile, Cam raised his hand in a wave. Later, when Ash was finished with his work for the day, he'd come by the café for tea and cake, just to hang out. Rain or shine, he always made the effort.

Cam continued on his way down the path, passed the vacant church and through the town entrance. When he'd reached the mountain trail, he allowed himself to breathe a small sigh of relief.

Finally, some peace and quiet.

Don't get him wrong, Cam loved Bluebell and its inhabitants; they were some of the most kind, loving people he had ever known. But sometimes, it became all a little overwhelming. Every now and then, especially after a demanding week tending to customers, he just needed a moment away from it all. The mountain path was the perfect escape; few people trekked out here during the middle of the day, the air was fresh and the wildflowers grew in abundance. Out here, he could just lose himself in his thoughts.

A harsh gust of wind suddenly swept through the mountainside, rustling the trees and sending the wild animals into a flurry. It was strong enough to whisk Cam's hat right off his head. The hat tumbled to the ground, and, still propelled by the wind, skittered across the walking trail.

Cam chased after it, hand outstretched, but it was too late. The hat landed straight in the nearby stream.

"I've got it!"

There was the sound of splashing, then he saw her.

Violet stood ankle-deep in the shallow pond, holding out his sodden hat in triumph. Stunned, Cam watched as she stepped onto the bank, where her boots had been placed on top of a pair of red stockings to keep them from blowing away with the wind. She padded across the grass, until finally they were face to face.

"Here you go!" Violet said cheerily.

Cam hesitated briefly, before he reached for his hat, "…Thank you."

The new farmer girl; it had been weeks since she'd moved to Bluebell, yet her name was still on everyone's lips. They hadn't spoken much in that time, although, she had seemed nice enough the few times she stopped by his stall to say good morning.

He stared at the farmer girl. The hem and sleeves of her dress were damp. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Violet chuckled, playing with a strand of her hair; water droplets clung to the tips, catching the sunlight as she curled it around her finger. "Um, well… the other day, Grady told me about the village's ancient hand fishing technique… I was just giving it a try before I headed over to Konohana."

"Oh." Cam rotated his hat around by its brim, "Any luck?"

"Not yet."

Cam found himself at a loss for words and his gaze drifted to a spot above her shoulder – he suddenly noticed the white pony that had been tethered to a nearby tree; not that it seemed to mind as it happily munched away at the grass. An all too familiar silence settled over them, punctuated only by the sound of rustling leaves and buzzing insects.

"Are you taking a walk?" Violet spoke up.

He was caught off guard by the question; he'd half-expected her to already be gone. "I always come out here on my days off," He replied.

"I can see why. It's really peaceful out here."

Cam nodded. There was another pause as he tried to think of what to say in return – he could practically hear Ash urging him on. "Um… so… how do you like living in Bluebell?" A routine remark. In his voice, however, it sounded too stilted, too insincere.

Even so, Violet smiled, "It's great. Really different. Really difficult…" Something sad flashed across her eyes, so quick he barely noticed it; she brightened up almost immediately, "But great!"

"I think you fit in well here," He offered.

To his surprise, she seemed relieved. "I hope I do," Violet murmured. She started to smooth out the creases in her dress. "Everyone is such good friends, I almost feel like I'm intruding."

He understood that – he knew the feeling of being the only one on the outside looking in.

"It's been a long time since anyone new came to town," Cam told her, "I only moved here when I was ten."

"No wonder you're all so close," Violet commented.

Cam felt his lips pull into a gentle smile. And if Ash, Laney and Georgia hadn't been so accepting, he would still be stranded in solitude.

Again, there was a long stretch in which nothing was said. Cam glanced around, looking for something to inspire his less than stellar conversation skills. Nothing worked.

"Well, I'd better be on my way if I want to make it back from Konohana before sunset," Violet said. She pointed to her pony.

"Okay."

Violet walked back to the bank of the stream to retrieve her boots and stockings, kneeling down to put them back on. Cam couldn't help but notice the saddened slump to her posture. Suddenly struck by the need to say something, he opened his mouth. If only he could do the same for her, as Ash and the others had done for him all those years ago.

What would Ash do?

Ash would call her back. Invite her to hang out with him sometime, with all of them, so she wouldn't feel left out.

It hit him: Georgia's birthday party.

"W-Wait a minute, Violet!"

She was halfway to her pony. She turned around. "Yes, Cam?"

"T…Tomorrow…" He could feel himself going red in the face, "Uh… it's… there's going to be a…"

The words were lodged in his throat and the longer they stayed there, the deeper his doubts grew. Violet waited for him, her head slightly tilted to the side. He was crumbling under her gaze, losing to the adrenaline that sent his nerves into overdrive.

What was he thinking?

"…I heard there might be a storm," Cam finished lamely.

"Oh…" Violet seemed a little confused, but she managed to smile anyway, "Thanks for the heads up."

And just like always, Cam could only watch on in silence as Violet mounted her white pony and rode off further into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, much love to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter~ Don't be too quick to assume you know where this story is going though… if you've read my other story, you know what I mean ;)

I'm going to try alternating between Ash and Cam's POV, but it might change occasionally, depending on how the plot is progressing. Violet might even get a chapter of her own one day! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Who Am I To Say<strong>

Routine was important to a successful farmer; Ash had learnt that at a very young age from watching his mother Jessica. Every day, his mother awoke at the crack of dawn. First, she'd tend to the animals, feeding, washing and grooming each one, before letting them out to graze in the nearby field. Her work then moved to the store, where she restocked their produce and tidied up the shop front, ready for the day's customers. And in between all that, she still made sure her children were well-fed, clothed and doing their homework.

Like his mother, Ash rose with the sun – he'd been doing so since he was fourteen, but it hadn't gotten any easier. He spent the day working around the farm; as he'd grown older, he'd taken on more and more of his mother's responsibilities. Jessica had cared for her family and business, all by herself, for so long. She deserved some time to rest and relax (not that she ever did; Jessica always had to be doing something). The work was hard, backbreaking sometimes, but the feeling was more rewarding that anything.

Today, like any other day, Ash went about his usual morning routine. After getting dressed and having a quick breakfast, Ash headed out to the barn to start on his chores. He checked the feed trays, topping them up when needed, then milked the cows and went around the chicken coop gathering the newly-laid eggs – the sheep weren't ready to be sheared yet. Ash opened the barn doors and the animals filed outside, where they would frolic in the sunshine, waiting for Cheryl to come and brush them. He wasn't so lucky, however; he stayed inside, shovelling out the old hay and replacing it with fresh bundles.

By the time he finished in the barn, it was a more reasonable time, 9am, and the town was starting to come alive. Taking a moment to rest before he moved onto his next chore, Ash propped himself up on a bundle of hay and wiped the sweat from his brow. He watched the animals grazing, every so often glancing up, as if he was waiting for something.

And just as he expected, the new farmer girl came riding around the corner, her white pony pulling along a rickety old cart. Violet slowed the pony to a stop near the opposite field and dismounted. She rummaged through the cart, until she found what she was looking for – a package wrapped in brown paper. With the package in hand, Violet disappeared into Grady's store.

When Violet reappeared a few minutes later, she met Ash's gaze across the clearing. "Hey, good morning!" She called out with a wave.

Violet had quickly become a part of Ash's morning routine. Every day, at around this time, she would pass by the farm on her way to town, making a delivery or two on the way. Without much confidence in her crop growing skills and another rival ranch so close by, Violet had decided to open her own delivery service. Ash thought she was perfect for the job; everyone, including himself, enjoyed it when the farmer girl stopped by for a chat.

Violet was crossing the dirt road, approaching fast. Ash jumped off the hay bale to meet her half way. "G'morning Violet!" He greeted.

She came up to the fence, leaning against it with folded arms, "How's it going today?"

"Same old, same old," Ash replied, "What about you? Busy?"

"You know it," She sighed, "I've been run off my feet ever since I started this business!"

"I know the feeling. But don't work too hard," He added with a wink.

"I'll try not to," Violet said with a smile. She nodded over her shoulder, to the pet store across the way, "Say, do you know what's going on at Grady's? I delivered something to him just before. He looked half crazy, running around everywhere with streamers and balloons."

"Haven't you heard? It's Georgia's birthday and we're throwing her a surprise party tonight. Though it's not really a surprise since we do it every year."

"Oh… oh! So that's what he was talking about," She murmured to herself.

"Who was talking about it?"

"Cam. We kind of ran into each other at the river yesterday…"

Ash blinked in surprise, "And he invited you to the party?"

Violet blushed, twisting a strand of hair around her finger. "Haha… um, not exactly. But I think he was trying."

"Huh… well that's interesting." Ash could barely suppress the sly grin that tugged at his lips – seems like Cam was finally coming out of his shell. Granted, he hadn't exactly gotten the job done. No matter; this was where his trusted best friend Ash stepped in. "Y'know Vi, you should come along," He suggested casually, "It'll be fun! There will be good food, good company, and if Mayor Rutger gets enough alcohol in him, he might break out into his hip-hop dance routine again."

Violet giggled into her palm, but her eyebrows furrowed slightly. "I'd love to come… but won't Georgia mind?"

"Nah, it'll be fine," Ash said, waving his hand, "Like they say, the more the merrier."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, practically the whole town will be there. And you're part of the town," He reassured, "It'll be a good chance to get to know everyone."

Violet thought for a moment; she came to a decision with a nod. "Okay… okay, count me in."

"That's the spirit!" Ash said happily, "It starts at six."

Violet chuckled. She glanced back at her horse and cart, "In that case, I'd better get on with my work so I'm finished on time."

"Same here." He motioned at the farm.

Taking a step backwards, Violet gave him a shy smile, "I guess I'll see you tonight then."

Ash waved, "Don't forget now!"

"I won't!" She called back.

Ash stayed at the fence, watching, until Violet disappeared from sight. With a reluctant sigh, he turned away – he couldn't stand around talking all day, not with his chores waiting for him. Suddenly, he noticed that his younger sister Cheryl was standing in the field behind him.

He grinned at her, "Oh hey, Cheryl. I didn't see you there. Want some help with the grooming–?"

But Cheryl just narrowed her eyes and marched away with an annoyed "Humph!" leaving Ash to scratch his head in confusion. She usually loved it when they brushed the animals together.

Did he do something wrong?

* * *

><p>Later on, when all the chores had been completed and the store was closed for the day, Ash, his mother Jessica and his sister Cheryl all headed over to Grady's for the (not so) surprise birthday party. It was a familiar routine for a party, be it birthday or festival, the only thing that ever changed being the location, but no one in town would pass up the chance to spend an evening celebrating.<p>

Halfway there, Jessica suddenly sighed.

"What's wrong Ma?" Ash asked.

His mother looked at him, her expression soft and misty, "I just can't believe it's Georgia's birthday already. Soon enough, it'll be your birthday, then Cheryl's. My babies are growing up so quickly."

"Aww, Ma, you don't have to get so sentimental. I'm only turning twenty-one," He said, patting her on the shoulder, "I still feel sixteen on the inside!"

Jessica's eyes hardened, "And that's why you can't find a girlfriend."

"Yeah, that's why I – wait… what?"

Laughter melted his mother's stern façade; he was always a second too slow when being teased.

"Ash doesn't need a girlfriend, because he has _me_," Cheryl interjected. She had been leading the way, a few skips ahead, carrying a brightly wrapped box that contained a hard bristled animal brush. It seemed she had gotten over whatever he'd done – what had he done anyway? – and was back to being his sweet little sister.

Ash ruffled Cheryl's hair, "That's right. You'll always be my favourite girl." She protested at having her ribbons messed up, but she couldn't hide her proud smile.

"Do you think Georgia will let me ride her pony?" Cheryl asked her brother.

"You'll have to ask her," Ash replied, "Don't forget whose party this is though."

Cheryl rolled her eyes, "I know!"

As soon as they reached Grady's store, the plump owner quickly ushered them inside. They, along with the others who had arrived earlier, were made to hide around the front foyer and the adjacent field – even Eileen, when she misplaced her glasses, could've spotted them. Still, when Georgia opened the door and everyone jumped out and yelled "Surprise!" she acted appropriately surprised.

The party was soon in full swing. The birthday girl went around to each guest, thanking them for coming. Everyone showered her with presents, which were set aside on another table for opening later. Howard kept the sweet treats coming, helped by Laney. The others stood around chatting heartily over their drinks. Ash found Cam hiding out near the corner and he seemed relieved to have some company; even after years living here, Cam still acted like he didn't belong. Yet, one person was missing from the mix: Violet.

And then, an hour into the party, there was a knock at the door. Georgia went to answer it; a sheepish looking farmer girl holding a plate of cookies stood at the front step.

"Hi Georgia. I hope I'm not too late," Violet said, with a nervous smile.

Georgia beckoned her inside, "Not at all! Ash told me you were comin'. Glad you could make it."

She offered her the plate, "This is for you."

"Aww, you shouldn't have Violet!" Georgia said, "You didn't needa get me anything."

Violet shook her head, "It's nothing fancy. I wasn't sure what to bring, but everyone usually likes my cookies."

"No, no, this is great!"

Ash caught Violet's eye and waved her over to where he, Cam, and now Laney, were chatting. With Georgia following, she weaved her way through the crowd, stopping every now and then to say hello to someone, until she reached their little group.

"You made it!" Ash nudged her shoulder playfully.

"Barely," The farmer said wryly. She smiled at the others – Cam looked away when their eyes met, "Hi Laney… Cam."

Ash draped his arms around Georgia's shoulders. "Ooh, what do you have there?" He didn't wait for an answer, trying to grab the plate.

Georgia kept it out of his reach, "Hey, hey, keep your mitts off my cookies. Violet made them 'specially for me."

"C'mon Georgia, you know cookies always taste better when shared with friends!" He whined. She shrugged away from his hold, and he resorted to using his puppy-dog eyes.

It seemed to have an effect; feeling guilty, Georgia stared at the plate in contemplation. "Y'know, Ash, you're right." She carefully peeled off the plastic wrap and offered the plate to everyone but him, "Here you go, Laney, Cam, tuck in!"

Ash clutched at his chest, "Ouch!"

They all grabbed a cinnamon and sugar dusted cookie, and took a bite – Cam only nibbled at his politely since he didn't really like sweet foods.

"Gosh, Violet, these cookies are mighty tasty," Georgia exclaimed, "I think you have some competition, Laney."

Violet started playing with her hair again, "You're just saying that."

"Georgia's right," Laney said, "Where did you learn to bake like this?"

"Oh, you know… you gotta eat to live. I guess I live to eat," The farmer replied, chuckling.

"Hey, have you thought about competing in the Cooking Festival?" Georgia asked her, "We could use a talented gal like you on our team."

Violet looked confused, "Cooking Festival?"

"Yeah, it goes a long way back to our villages' ancestors. Every season, we compete in four cooking contests against Konohana. Whoever has the best food, wins," Ash explained.

"Our dishes are judged by the gourmet Pierre," Laney added, "He's just a few years older than us, but he's already renown around the world for his skills in the kitchen!"

Ash leaned in closer to Violet. "Laney's had the biggest crush on Pierre ever since he called her sponge cake 'absolutely scrumptious!'" He told her loudly, while batting his eyes in imitation.

Laney went pink in the face and swatted his arm, "That's not true, Ash! Besides, I heard he's married…"

"We haven't had much luck winning the festival lately, though," Georgia revealed sadly, "That's why we need all the help we can get!"

Under their scrutinising gazes, there was no way she could refuse. "Um, well, I'm not sure if I can help that much, but I'd be happy to try," Violet said.

The conversation stayed on the cooking for a few more minutes, before jumping to the subject of Konohana, which of course led Georgia to become riled about her 'rival,' the horse trainer Kana. Luckily, Grady came by and pulled her over to talk to Mayor Rutger and Rose. Howard called Laney – and even Cam this time – to help him serve another round of food. Which left Ash and Violet alone.

"Can I get you a drink?" Ash offered, gesturing to the table where the beverages were set up for anyone to help themselves. The party was beginning to migrate to the field, most of the guests stepping out for some fresh air. "There's water, juice made from home-grown fruit, or if you want something stronger that can also be arranged."

Violet considered her options. "Water will be fine, thanks."

"Coming right up."

Ash soon returned with their drinks in hand. After giving Violet her cup, he suggested they follow the crowd, to which she agreed. A spring day was always better spent outside than in, and the setting sun cast a gentle orange hue over their surroundings. They settled by the fence, both leaning against it, allowing the silence to take over for a moment. They watched more people emerge from the house: Georgia and her father, Laney, and then Cam – he glanced in Ash's direction, almost like he wanted to join them, but in the end he awkwardly made his way over to Laney.

"So what's your story anyway?" Ash asked, breaking the silence, "Why'd you leave the big city behind?"

Violet raised an eyebrow. "You get right to the point, don't you," She said.

He shrugged, "Mum's always said there's no time to waste when the cows are hungry."

"Your mother is a wise woman," Violet commented. But Ash was still waiting for her answer. She stared into her drink, as if hoping she could somehow let the question be lost to the silence. When it couldn't, she gave in and sighed, "Well, okay … I'll tell you, but you have to promise to never mention it to anyone else…"

"I promise!" Ash reassured her quickly.

"Even Cam?"

"Even Cam."

Violet took a deep breath, "I… ran away on my wedding day."

Ash's mouth fell open, "Serious? The rumours were true!"

Violet burst into laughter, which was a little too loud and unabashed, affecting her whole body. "Sadly, I'm not that interesting."

"Oh. I knew that. I was just kidding."

"I never took you for a gossip Ash," She teased.

He held his hands up in surrender, "You caught me."

She giggled again. Though, her eyes took on a faraway look as she gazed across the field – he suddenly thought of Cam and the words he knew his best friend wanted to say, but couldn't. "But the truth is moving to a place like this was just a childhood dream of mine," Violet murmured, "I mean, I spent some time in college, I tried a normal desk job, but… none of it felt right."

Ash felt himself frown, "It's not too much for you, is it? Running a farm all by yourself?"

"It's not easy… but I think I definitely made the right choice moving here, work-wise anyway." Violet looked up, meeting his eyes with a smile.

"Well, just remember, I'm always around if you need any help," Ash told her seriously, "I don't like to brag, but I'm especially skilled at carrying heavy objects."

"Really? But you're so scrawny looking…"

Ash covered his mouth in mock scandal, "Excuse me, but you are looking at Bluebell's champion hay bale stacker!"

Her grin turned mischievous, "Well, I guess you have to prove it to me some day–"

"Ash!"

They both snapped to attention at the shrill cry. Cheryl was staring at them – _glaring_ at Violet, but her expression instantly sweetened again once she realised she had her brother's attention.

She skipped closer, "Guess what, Ash? Georgia said I could ride her horse!"

"That's great, Cheryl," He said.

"Come watch me!" His sister tugged at his hand.

"I can see from here."

Cheryl pouted, "But you'd see better if you were standing over _there_." She pointed to the stable, where Georgia was getting her horse Dakota ready. She even stomped her foot for emphasis.

Ash mentally sighed. Why bother fighting when they both knew Cheryl would get her way?

"…All right." He turned to the farmer girl beside him, "Sorry, Violet."

She shook her head, "It's okay. Go be a good brother."

"Hey, y'know, I think Cam could use some company." Ash nodded towards his best friend, who had wandered over to a tree and a small patch of wildflowers. Cam glanced his way at the right moment; Ash winked at him. "He's not very talkative and he can be a little weird sometimes, but he's a really great guy."

Violet followed his line of sight. The expression on her face was soft. "I can see that," She murmured. Her gaze shifted, meeting Ash's, "And I can see you are too."

The remark caught Ash off guard. When the compliment finally sunk in, his cheeks flushed.

But by then, Violet had already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

I've gotta say, I'm surprised at how many Ash fans are reading now. Which is good! Love triangles are always more fun when things aren't so one-sided ;)

(It's also nice to hear my silly tumblr is amusing haha.)

And as for who Pierre married… I want to say Chelsea. But then Will would be forever alone (what, Lily, who's Lily? :P). And I prefer Natalie with Mark too…hmmm, I guess Pierre can be with Chelsea in this fic, since I abandoned him in favour of Will in my SI playthrough. Don't mind me, I take my HM pairings a little too seriously :')

* * *

><p><strong>Who Am I To Say<strong>

The day of the first Cooking Festival of the season was here. The citizens of Bluebell and Konohana milled about the mountain summit, eagerly awaiting the start of the proceedings. Despite the festive occasion, however, tensions were running high. There was no intermingling between the towns, and though the respective groups chatted amongst themselves, their voices were low, their words laced with suspicion. If it were any other time, the atmosphere would be much different, friendlier, but their age old rivalry always tended to flare up at the Cooking Festival.

Cam stood on the outskirts, alongside his best friend Ash. As usual, Ash managed to fill the silence, telling him all about the newest addition to his family's farm – a jersey calf his sister had named Buttercup – while Cam nodded along, listening, but not having much to add. When Ash began to go into detail about the higher fat content in jersey cow milk as opposed to regular milk, Cam couldn't help that his attention started to drift. His eyes wandered around, never lingering too long on any particular person, eventually settling on the tables where the judging was to take place.

Once again, Cam found his gaze drawn to the farmer Violet. She was waiting with the other participants in today's contest – Howard and Georgia, and also Laney who was there as moral support for both her father and friend. Though Violet wore a confident smile as she spoke with the others, she couldn't stop herself from nervously playing with her hair. After a few minutes, she seemed to excuse herself and broke away from the group. From there, she did what no one else dared to do: Violet crossed the invisible dividing line, heading over to the Konohana side of the cliff.

Cam suddenly felt a jab of pain in his side. Ash nodded towards the farmer girl; it seemed he wasn't the only one watching. "Check it out, Violet is fraternising with the enemy," Ash said.

They saw her approach the baby-faced assistant doctor Hiro, who greeted her with a warm smile.

"They're looking pretty cosy," Ash observed airily, "C'mon, let's spy on them."

Before he could protest, Ash grabbed Cam by the shoulders, guiding him through the throngs of townspeople, until they were close enough to hear but not so close that it drew attention to their eavesdropping.

"Are you feeling all right Violet? You look a little pale," They heard Hiro say. The doctor was frowning.

Violet gave him a reassuring nod, though she too wore a pinched expression, "It's just nerves. This is my first time participating in the contest."

"There's no need to be anxious. Above all else, we're here to enjoy the festivities," Hiro said. He placed a comforting hand on her forearm and she seemed to relax. "Although, I have to admit the gourmet's criticisms can sometimes be quite harsh…"

Violet's eyebrows came together in worry, "Oh no…"

"But he means well!" Hiro hastily added, "It's all for our own benefit. Every contest is an opportunity to learn and improve our cooking skills!"

Ash chose that moment to boldly step forward out of the crowd, announcing their presence. A few Konohana heads turned in curiosity at the sight of a Bluebell straying into their territory. "Hey Violet, what's going on here?" Ash asked.

"Oh, Ash." The smile quickly returned to Violet's lips, "Hiro and I were just having a chat."

"A chat, huh. Sure you're not trying to psyche out one of our teammates, Hiro?" Ash all but accused, giving the shorter man a scrutinising once over.

"I-I wouldn't dare!"

Despite Hiro's insistence, Ash loomed closer, "Because I'm sure Konohana would _never_ resort to such low measures–"

Suddenly, Hiro was pushed to the side, and in his place stood a much taller, much more muscular young man. Ash slowly looked up. Kana, owner of Konohana's pet store, peered down his nose at him.

Kana folded his arms and scowled. "Hiro, dude, is this guy giving you trouble?" To his credit, Ash managed to hold his gaze without flinching.

Hiro tried keeping the peace, "It's quite all right, Kana–"

But Ash had to interrupt, "Stay out of this man, this has nothing to do with you."

"It's got plenty to do with me, if you're messing with my buddy," Kana shot back.

"Well, your buddy was trying to intimidate this poor innocent girl here."

"I wasn't!" Hiro protested.

"Seriously? You expect me to believe that?" Kana laughed, "Hiro couldn't intimidate a fly!"

"I… I could too…" The doctor pouted a little.

Kana's expression hardened again, "But if you wanna pick on someone, how about picking on someone bigger, stronger, and much more handsome than you."

Ash feigned confusion, looking around blindly, "Huh? The only person I see is some big dumb oaf…"

Violet watched the stand-off unfold with her fingers knotted in her hair. "We have to stop them Cam. What if they start fighting?" She asked nervously.

Cam chuckled softly, "They won't… they always act like this at the Cooking Festival."

For the most part, Ash was only joking around. There might've been some truth to his suspicions; he had a tendency to be protective of his friends – and his family especially – and the highly competitive, tension filled atmosphere only made things worse. The mischievous grin and easy stance, on the other hand, told Cam that his best friend held no real malice towards the Konohana duo.

"…So the loser buys the winner a round of drinks?" Kana was saying.

Ash thought about it for a second, "You're on."

Both men reached out and shook on it. And just like that, the confrontation was over, forgotten as quickly as it had begun. Violet's brow furrowed, but she seemed relieved it hadn't come to blows.

"I still don't understand though," Violet murmured as they wandered back to the Bluebell area, "How can everyone be so hostile towards one another, just because of a festival?"

Ash shrugged, "It's always been that way. Like I said before, it all goes back to our ancestors."

"But… what caused the bad blood between the villages in the first place?" She asked.

"Uh… good question." Ash looked at Cam for help, but he had none to offer. "I can't really remember the reason," He admitted.

"There used to be a tunnel joining the towns," Cam suddenly recalled; the history lessons they had with Mayor Rutger in school were slowly coming back. "One day, the mayors of Bluebell and Konohana started fighting. Their feuding angered the Harvest Goddess, so she caused an earthquake and the tunnel was destroyed."

"Who's the Harvest Goddess?"

"She is the deity who is said to reside over this mountain," Cam said.

Violet hummed in thought as she took this in. "And in all those years, no one tried to make amends?" Both boys shook their heads. She frowned, "That's so sad…"

Even Ash had nothing to say to that. They walked the rest of the way in silence, until Violet had to take a detour and hurry back to her designated position at the judging tables. Just in time too; the mayors were making their way to the front of the clearing. Following close behind them was a short blond man, the world famous gourmet Pierre.

"Look, there he is!" Laney whispered excitedly to Cam, as if it was easy to miss the gourmet's striking purple top hat and long overcoat. Despite living on a faraway island, the gourmet never missed the opportunity to be the unbiased judge for the event.

"Quiet please, everyone," Mayor Rutger called out, "It's about time we get started!"

A hush fell over the crowd at his words.

"Thank you," Rutger cleared his throat, "Now, as you all know, today is the first Cooking Festival of the season. It is in the name of our ancestors that we gather here on this mountaintop. To compete, to compare, to share, and most importantly, to finally prove once and for all that Bluebell is the superior–"

"Some time this century if you wouldn't mind, Rutger. We're not getting any younger here… especially not you," The woman opposite him drawled.

Rutger narrowed his eyes at the woman in red. Ina, mayor of Konohana, returned the stare with just as much disdain.

"Yes, well, just you wait Ina, you'll soon get your comeuppance!" Rutger fumed.

Ina ignored him, "Today the cooking theme is salad, and once again, Pierre has been kind enough to join us," She took over smoothly – Rutger gritted his teeth, clenching his fist around his cane. "I'll hand things over to you, Pierre."

The gourmet thanked the Konohana mayor and stepped forward. "It's always a pleasure to be here. I can't wait to see what delectable delights you have to offer today!" He said, "I shall begin the judging with Team Bluebell."

On their left stood the participants from Bluebell: Georgia, Violet and Howard. It was always an advantage to have Howard on the team. As the café owner, he was good at what he did and, most importantly, enjoyed it. Georgia wasn't the strongest cook, but she tried her best every time. And Violet – well, everyone would soon see what the gourmet thought of her.

Konohana's team were on the right: an elderly lady named Yun, Nori the granddaughter of the local seed seller, and the botanist Reina. Based on previous festivals, Cam knew Yun and Nori were especially strong contenders. This was going to be a close one.

After Pierre first tasted Georgia's salad – which was met with a lukewarm response from the gourmet – it was Violet's turn. With a slightly shaking hand, Violet took hold of the cloche cover and revealed her entry: a simplistic but picturesque caprese salad.

"It looks good," Ash murmured. Cam nodded in agreement.

Pierre eyed the plate from all angles, inspecting every little detail from the evenness of the tomato slices to the placement of each basil leaf and olive. Then, he went in for a taste, spearing a little bit of everything with the end of his fork. He popped the bite into his mouth and slowly chewed.

The gourmet contemplated it for a moment, before going back for another taste.

Violet's hand found it way into her hair, as she waited for the verdict. An eternity ticked by.

"Hmm, it's not bad…" Pierre finally said, before moving on to the next dish in line. Violet maintained her smile, but it wavered as her gaze dropped to her shoes. Cam felt a strange twinge in his chest at the sight.

At least, Howard's outcome was much more positive. Pierre had nothing but praise for his potato salad – he almost cleared the plate and they could practically see the hearts floating around his head. Then it was time for the gourmet to judge Konohana's food. He seemed pleased with both Yun and Nori's dishes, while his reaction to Reina's was more half-hearted. When he was done, Pierre addressed the mayors and the audience.

"I've tasted all the dishes, so it's time to announce the results," Pierre told them, "As usual, it was difficult for me to decide the winner when both teams presented such delicious food. But alas, that is a challenge a gourmet like myself must overcome!"

"Would he hurry up already?" Ash muttered. He twisted his hat into a tight bundle – any tighter, it just might rip in two.

"And so, without further ado… the winner is…"

Pierre paced from one team to the other. Bluebell, Konohana, Bluebell…

The gourmet lingered at the Bluebell table. Everyone held their breath.

But then, Pierre turned again and their hearts sunk.

"…Konohana!"

A cheer erupted from everyone on the Konohana side, while Bluebell's villagers begrudgingly applauded out of politeness. If the audience appeared disappointed, it was nothing compared to the devastation the contestants were experiencing. Howard had deflated, while Georgia was absolutely livid. And the worst affected was Violet; she was still trying her hardest to keep up her smile, but everyone could see how crushed she felt on the inside.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't stay to enjoy the celebrations. A gourmet's work is never done," Pierre said, preparing to rush off, "Be sure to remember the next recipe theme will be soup!"

As the gourmet disappeared down the mountain path, the mayors approached each other. Tension hung heavily in the air, so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"Don't look so smug, Ina. We'll wipe the floor with your town next time!" Rutger declared.

Ina sneered, "Oh, I'm sure you will Rutger. Remind me, how many times did Bluebell win last year?"

"Grr, you…!" Rutger had to be held back by his wife Rose.

Ina walked off laughing. "Come along, everyone, let's return to our village and celebrate!" She called out to her people. She took the lead and the Konohana townspeople followed, heading back home.

"You owe us a drink, remember!" Kana bellowed across the clearing.

Left on their own, Bluebell gathered together in the middle of the mountaintop, to vent and commiserate over their loss. Cam spotted Violet standing off to the side, by herself. Ash noticed this too, and he'd started to walk over, but Mayor Rutger beat them to it. She seemed so sad, so distracted, that she didn't notice the mayor until he spoke up.

"Are you all right, Violet?"

"I'm sorry, Mayor Rutger. You gave me those fresh ingredients, but my cooking still wasn't good enough," Violet apologised.

Rutger waved a hand at her. "Nonsense, Violet, even old eyes like mine could see you tried your best!"

Even so, his words did little to ease her guilt. Rutger saw this and dug around in his pocket.

The mayor handed Violet a small paper packet – cucumber seeds. "Here you go, my dear, just a little thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to participate today."

"Thanks," She accepted the seeds, but her eyes remained downcast. "Um, Mayor Rutger, if you don't mind telling me… how many times _did_ Bluebell win last year?"

Rutger grimaced, "Four…"

"O-Oh…"

"Cheer up Vi, I'm sure we'll win the next one!" Ash said, giving her an encouraging nudge.

She smiled weakly in response, "I hope so."

"C'mon, let's get back to town. We might've lost, but it's still an excuse to get together and have some good eats." Ash gestured to the others, who were starting to make their way down the mountain.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up soon," Violet said.

Surprisingly, Ash didn't put up much of a fight. "Okay, but don't take too long."

Violet gave them one last smile, before she wandered away and disappeared down the path, into the forest. Ash made the move to leave as well. Cam went to follow, but Ash stopped him. He shot a pointed look over his shoulder, in the direction Violet had headed towards.

"Go see if she's okay," Ash ordered.

Cam blinked, "Me? But why–"

"Mum needs me to help her with something," He said. Which they both knew was a lie. But Ash didn't give Cam a chance to complain; he ran off to join his mother and sister.

Cam let out a quiet sigh. What was his best friend thinking? Ash was better at this than him – he had always been the dependable one.

But at the same time, Cam couldn't deny the concern he felt for the farmer girl.

With little other choice, he retraced Violet's footsteps, past the mountaintop entrance and beyond the forest that grew around it. Eventually, the trees and shrubbery thinned out, revealing another clearing, in the middle of which sat a spring filled with glistening clear blue water.

And there was Violet, lingering at the spring's edge. She seemed frantic, looking side to side, as if searching for something.

"Um… Violet?"

The farmer spun around, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Cam! Geez, you almost gave me a heart attack!" She exclaimed.

"S-Sorry…" He rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly at a loss of what to say. That all familiar silence was threatening to take over already.

Violet didn't allow it to. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I just… wanted to see if you were okay."

Her reply was quick, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

Cam felt his eyebrows come together, "Are you sure?"

Violet went quiet, twisting a strand of hair around her finger. "I'm just a little disappointed. I tried really hard," She sighed.

A strange feeling panged in his chest again. Cam opened his mouth to comfort her, but as usual, he found no words. This is where Ash needed to step in, take over, to do what he could never do.

"Did you say something just then?" Violet suddenly demanded.

"No…" Cam replied, confused.

Her expression crumpled, as her eyes roved wildly around the forest. "I could've sworn I heard a voice…" She said, pacing forward, then back once more, "I heard it before too, after the festival."

"…What did it say?"

"It was more like… singing. Like fanfare. Dum dum dum daaa," Violet hummed quietly to herself. She came to an abrupt stop, looking more helpless than ever, "Okay, now I really sound crazy."

"I… talk to my flowers sometimes. It helps them grow," Cam found himself admitting.

"It does?"

He played with the brim of his hat. "Well… I'm not sure."

"The real question is, do they ever talk back?"

"Once."

"Really?"

"No. It turned out to be Ash hiding under my work bench."

For the first time that day, Violet laughed. He could see the stress leaving her posture, as her mouth curved into smile – and not a nervous, forced one like before. It made his own lips turn upwards. When her giggling subsided, she inhaled sharply, gazing at her surroundings like she'd never seen them before.

"Wow… I only just realised how beautiful this place is," She breathed.

"This is the Goddess Spring, where the Harvest Goddess is said to reside," Cam explained.

Just being here brought back memories from his childhood, when he, Ash, Laney and Georgia made trips up here to see if the legends were true. They'd spend hours at the spring's side, picking the wildflowers and watching the animals, until Ash got bored and wandered off somewhere else.

Not once did they see the Harvest Goddess.

Nostalgia made him kneel down in a patch of wildflowers. He gently plucked a moondrop flower free from its stem. Violet watched him curiously as he stood again and walked over to the spring. He set the blossom in the pond, the impact causing ripples that broke the stagnant surface. The wind picked up at the right time, moving the flower across the water.

"An offering… for the goddess," Cam told Violet, "The stories say that she grants you a wish every time you leave one."

"Does it come true?"

"I… don't know." As a child, his wish had always been the same. It was difficult to judge if it had been granted. "I'd like to think so," He said softly.

The farmer nodded. She mimicked his moves, picking a flower from the patch – a magic blue flower – and placing it in the water. Violet closed her eyes, falling silent again. Cam glanced away; legend or not, it should be a private moment.

Her eyes fluttered open a few moments later. "There. Now, aren't you going to ask me what I wished for?"

"But then it definitely won't come true."

A second too late, Cam realised how childish that must've sounded. His cheeks flared with embarrassment and he pulled his hat low over his eyes. "Um… not that I really believe that."

"Well, I'll take a chance and tell you anyway…" Violet waited a moment, letting the suspense build. "I asked the Goddess to take pity on these seeds." She showed him the cucumber seed packet Rutger had given her earlier.

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't joking when I said I'd killed every pot plant I'd ever owned." She exhaled theatrically, "If only someone would help me. Someone who was good at growing vegetables… or _flowers_…"

Their eyes met.

"I… I could–" Cam stopped and corrected himself, "I'll help you."

Violet giggled. "Thanks Cam. I'd really like that…" She said warmly.

The sound touched his heart, causing a bubble of emotion to well up in his chest. It tied his tongue in place, and he could only manage a smile in reply. Somehow, he'd said and done the right thing, at almost the right time - thanks to some prompting - and it had been enough to cheer Violet up. He liked this feeling.

If only Ash had been there to see.

"Hey, it's gone now…"

Violet's words caught him off guard. The farmer was staring off into the distance, towards the Goddess Pond again.

"What is?"

"The voice… I don't hear it anymore," Violet murmured. Her lips twitched into an unconvincing grin, "I guess that means I'm not crazy after all."

Somehow, Cam couldn't help but think she sounded a little disappointed.


	5. Chapter 5

Happy New Year everybody! Wow, so many reviews already! Thank you so much guys. I'm really enjoying writing this fic for you all :) My chapters keep getting longer oops

Is Ash playing match-maker? At this point in the story, I'm not sure about that… but I know he definitely thinks Cam needs to make more friends :P

* * *

><p><strong>Who Am I To Say<strong>

Ash found himself caught in the middle of a showdown. His opponent? A six month old lamb aptly named Snow.

Usually, herding the animals back inside the barn for the night was an easy task – so much so, he could've had it done in less than ten minutes – but things had changed ever since Snow had come to stay.

With his hands poised in front of him, Ash slowly crept forward. The lamb watched his movements cautiously, its beady eyes full of defiance. Ash inched closer, one footstep at a time; easy now, wouldn't want to scare her any more than she already was. At the same time, however, he still had to work quickly. The darkening sky and the dropping temperature came as a reminder that evening was fast approaching. Chasing the lamb around in the dark would be marginally more difficult.

"Snow, don't you want to go back inside with the others?" Ash said soothingly, when only a few more feet separated them, "It's nice and comfy in there, and there's plenty of fresh food."

The lamb couldn't be fooled. It baaed in disdain and ran off further down the field, making a beeline for the large tree near the fence.

Ash threw up his arms in frustration. "C'mon, work with me here Snow!" He begged, jogging after her. He'd been up since sunrise, doing chores non-stop, all day long, and now the only thing keeping him from an evening of relaxation was this stubborn little lamb.

Snow looped around the tree and bolted back towards the barn, with Ash hot on her heels. They carried on like that for a few more laps; each time he was close enough to touch her, the lamb just darted off in the opposite direction, her fleece slipping through his fingers. And unlike Ash, Snow seemed to have an endless reserve of energy.

When he was just about to admit defeat, the back door to the house suddenly swung open and Cheryl stepped outside.

"Ash, what are you doing?" His sister cried, watching her brother chasing the lamb back and forth.

"G-Get the doors! Now, Cheryl!" Ash yelled from the other side of the field.

Cheryl quickly nodded and sprinted over. A few feet away, Ash readied himself, his arms held wide either side of him. Cheryl hefted one wooden door open, then the other. Snow bounded towards Ash; it realised a second too late that there was nowhere else to go. Cornered.

With a surprised baa, the lamb turned sharply again. This time, Snow ran straight into the barn. Cheryl shoved the doors closed behind her.

Success!

Ash dropped to knees, then collapsed to the ground. He rolled over onto his back, arms splayed, panting hard to catch his breathe. As his heartbeat started to settle into its normal rhythm again, he let his eyes fall closed. Finally, he had the chance to rest.

That is, until Cheryl pounced.

"Oof–!" The wind was knocked from Ash's lungs as his sister landed on him with a dull thud.

Cheryl giggled madly, as if it were all part of a game. He didn't have the energy to reprimand her or open his eyes. Maybe if he just laid there and pretended to be dead, she'd leave him be for the moment. He even let his head loll to the side for effect.

And then the tickling started, under his chin, his neck and arms. Ash laughed and tried squirming out of her reach, but Cheryl was relentless. Like it was payback, for all the times Ash had easily pinned his sister down and tickled her until she was crying with laughter.

"S-Stop it, Cheryl, stop! I give in!" Ash wheezed, "My old body can't take this kind of punishment anymore..."

With a roll of her eyes, Cheryl let him up. "You're not _that_ old," She tutted, "Yet."

Ash's bones creaked in protest as he hauled himself to his feet. Sometimes it didn't feel like it. He stretched the stiffness from his limbs and started heading back to the main farmhouse, looking forward to having a nice meal, a hot shower and a good night's rest.

Cheryl skipped alongside him. "Can we go to the mountain and play?" She asked.

"Sorry Cher, I'm too tired for that," Ash said, "Besides, it'll be dinnertime soon."

Cheryl pouted, "That's what you said yesterday. The day before that you were too busy, and the day before _that _you–"

"I know, I know. I'm really sorry." Ash sighed. His sister had her arms crossed, refusing to meet his eye; she would be like this all night if he didn't fix it. "How about we go to the café instead?" He suggested, "I'll buy you something!"

Cheryl peered at him suspiciously, "Mum said no snacks before dinner."

Ash gave her a wink, "Mum doesn't have to know."

There was no way Cheryl could resist.

Hand in hand, they walked the short way to the café. The moment they stepped inside, Laney was there with a warm welcome on her lips. At the front counter, Howard clapped his hands in delight and gestured at the selection of sweets he had on display.

Her nose almost pressed to the glass, Cheryl glanced over every cake, carefully considering her choice. In the end, she pointed to a vanilla frosted cupcake with a plump strawberry on top. Howard served it up and Ash paid, and they made their way back outside. They took a seat at one of the tables in the outdoor dining area. Cheryl happily swung her legs back and forth, as she tried her best to eat her cupcake in a lady-like manner. Ash propped his elbow on the table and rested his cheek against his palm, allowing his gaze to wander.

The neighbouring flower stall was deserted, closed, as it was every Monday.

His routine always felt interrupted when Cam was out of town. Sometimes, he'd get the urge to say, "Hey, can I come with?" Just to see what the city was like – it was something he should do at least once in his young adult life. He probably wouldn't like it anyway; it was too busy, too impersonal, with not enough space to breathe. But then again, there was always the terrifying possibility that he would enjoy being there, and would never want to come back.

Cheryl's voice suddenly pulled him from his thoughts. "What's the matter, Ash?" She asked. She was staring at him, a little crinkle in between her eyebrows.

"Huh? Oh, nothing…" He said quickly. "How's the cupcake?"

"It's yummy! Want some?" Cheryl offered him the untouched side of the cake.

He took an exaggerated bite and ended up with frosting smeared on his nose. Cheryl dissolved into a fit of giggles at the sight.

When Cheryl had finished eating, they left the café and headed back to the house. Cheryl threw opened the door and skipped inside, Ash following close behind. The front counter had been closed for the day, and they could hear their mother bustling away in the next room.

"Ma, we're home!" Ash called.

"It's about time! I'm in the kitchen," Jessica responded.

Cheryl made the move to join their mother, but Ash stopped her. "Don't tell Mum I bought you cake," He reminded her quietly.

"I knowww!" She huffed.

Just as she had said, Ash and Cheryl found their mother in the kitchen. Jessica was standing at the counter, in the middle of peeling a few carrots. She glanced over her shoulder at the sound of their entrance.

"Where have you two been?" Jessica asked.

Cheryl swayed happily on the spot, "We went to the café and Ash bought me cake – oops!" She covered her mouth, but it was too late.

"Cheryl!" Ash smacked a hand to his forehead.

Jessica rounded on her son. "What did I say about snacking before dinner?" She scolded. Ash sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, and his mother sighed, "…The least you could do is bring me home a slice too."

He grinned, "Sorry Ma. Next time, okay?"

Jessica shook her head. She gestured her daughter over, "Come on Cheryl, you can help me make dinner. We're having my secret recipe cheese dumpling stew tonight."

Ash slipped away, leaving his mother and sister to take care of dinner – it wasn't like he was bad at cooking, but between his mother's skills and Howard's café, he was rather spoiled when it came to good food. Besides, there was a hot shower waiting for him just around the corner. As he was crossing through the front foyer again, on his way to the bathroom, he caught sight of a feed bag propped up against the wall beside the front door. He came to a stop. It wasn't like his mother to leave produce lying around, especially where a customer or Cheryl could trip over it.

"Hey, Ma, what's this bag of feed doing here?" Ash yelled out.

Jessica appeared in the doorway a few moments later, "Oh, Violet ordered it earlier this morning. She said she'd come pick it up, but I haven't seen her yet."

"I can take it to her," Ash said, "She should be finished with work by now." He hefted the bag over his shoulder without waiting for his mother's approval.

"You're going to carry it all that way?" Jessica asked sceptically.

Ash waved a hand at her, "It's not like she lives in Konohana."

"And if you hurt yourself, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Aww, Ma, how careless do you think I am?"

Jessica gave him a dry stare, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Cheryl popped her head around the corner too. "I wanna come!" She piped up.

"What about helping me with dinner?" Their mother said, feigning a wounded expression. Cheryl ducked her head.

"Don't worry Cher, I won't be long," Ash assured his sister; he was already halfway out the door. "I'll be back soon!"

And with that, Ash disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>Violet's property was only a ten minute walk away, located on the outskirts of Bluebell. Ash remembered a few other farmers taking over this area in his childhood, but most never lasted too long. The main farmhouse sat in the middle of the clearing, flanked by a barn on the left and a chicken coop on the right. It had withstood blizzards and wild storms through the years; despite that, it seemed to be in good condition.<p>

Ash followed the dirt trail to the house. He paused at the front step, precariously balancing the feed bag on his shoulder, as he raised his fist to the door. Knock, knock.

The doorknob rattled, the door creaked open a little and a pair of purple eyes peered through the crack.

"Ash! What brings you here at this hour?" Violet exclaimed.

Ash slapped the bag of feed, "Special delivery!"

"Oh no, I completely forgot," Violet breathed. She opened the door wider and stepped outside – she was still dressed in her usual work clothes, with the addition of a frilly apron over the top. "I'm sorry you had to bring it all this way."

"It was no trouble." To further emphasis his point, he held the bag in place with one hand and flexed his other arm. "So, where do you want it?"

"In the barn, if you don't mind."

Violet led the way to the barn. She let him inside; the animals were already asleep, her cow Bessie lying down in one corner and the pony Altair resting near the other. Ash quietly set the bag down near the food dispenser, and they crept out again.

They made their way back to the house, where they stood on the doorstep for a few moments.

"Want to come inside? The least I can do is offer you something to drink," Violet spoke up.

Ash glanced over his shoulder, to the dirt path that led the way back to town. He had felt the ache return to his lower back in that walk to and from the barn; that hot shower was calling him home.

Yet, in the end, he still said, "Well… sure, why not."

With a bright smile, Violet moved aside to let him in. As he stepped passed the threshold, Ash thought back to the rumours there had been about this house (started by him and Georgia after one particularly boring day at school), that it was haunted, cursed, the reason why no farmer had been able to succeed. One night, after the rumours had gotten so out of control that even Laney started to believe it, Ash and Cam snuck in to disprove it.

It had been only time he had seen the interior. Back then, the house had been rundown, with creaking floorboards, broken planks hanging from the roof and water-damaged walls. Now, it looked almost like new – most likely thanks to Eileen's handiwork – and Violet had done her best to disguise any wear and tear that couldn't be removed. The once dilapidated farmhouse transformed into a quaint cosy home.

Ash followed the farmer through the living room, to the kitchen – which were part of the same room, only separated by a low open countertop. Violet rummaged through the refrigerator and emerged with a bottle of milk.

"Is milk okay? I forgot I don't have much," She said sheepishly.

Ash nodded. He took in his surrounds as she poured him a glass. There was a large pot simmering away on the stove. The aroma wafting from it, of fried onions and a mixture of spices, only reminded him that he hadn't had anything substantial to eat since lunchtime.

"Mmm, something sure smells great," Ash commented.

Violet handed him the glass. "I was just in the middle of preparing for the Cooking Festival," She explained.

"Already? The next one's not for another two weeks."

"I know. But I need to get a head's start if I want to improve enough by then!"

Ash nodded thoughtfully as he took a drink. She wasn't alone in her obsession, at least; Howard and Laney took to cooking every day, nearly all day long, in the week leading up to the festival.

Violet removed the pot lid, revealing a rich onion soup within, and he watched as she took a spoonful and tasted it. She thought about it for a moment, before adding a pinch of salt and giving it a stir.

"Are you going to eat all that by yourself?" Ash asked, "It looks like you have enough soup to feed the whole town!"

Violet chuckled, twisting a strand of hair around her finger, "That's the problem… I've been cooking so much lately that a lot of it is going to waste."

"Hey, it's no problem at all when I'm here. I love to eat," He said. As if on cue, his stomach rumbled loudly.

"Really?" Violet stifled another giggle with her palm, "Would you like to stay for dinner then?"

Again, Ash hesitated – Mum and Cheryl were expecting him to come straight home and he was late enough as it was. Violet waited for his reply, watching him closely with an almost hopeful look in her eye. When it seemed he'd taken too long, the hope was replaced by disappointment. It was then he made his decision. No matter; if it came down to it he would just have to force himself to eat two dinners.

"I'd love to!"

Violet seemed relieved. She motioned to the nearby dining table, "Make yourself at home. I'll have everything ready in a few minutes."

Ash obliged, taking his glass of milk over to the table and sitting down in one of the chairs. Violet went about adding the finishing touches to her soup – she even hummed a little as she worked, and Ash couldn't help but smile. His gaze wandered around the room as he waited, until he settled on the framed photographs on the wall.

There were pictures of a young Violet, as a toddler, and a child around seven, maybe eight years old, with her parents. Another photo of Violet, this time as a teenager in a graduation gown, standing beside her proud father – but suddenly with no mother in sight. Her more recent pictures were the same, all with her father and no one else.

From the corner of his eye, Ash caught another glimpse of the farmer girl in the kitchen. Come to think of it, she hadn't mentioned anything about her parents yet. What had happened to her mother? He found himself staring at the older woman in the photo, mesmerised by her kind smile that had been frozen in time.

"That's my mum…"

Ash almost jumped out of his chair, only just realising Violet had crossed the room to join him; how long had she been standing there?

"She's very pretty," Ash noted, "You look just like her."

"She… passed away when I was fourteen years old," Violet explained quietly. She paused for a moment, her faraway gaze focusing on the tablecloth, "She was sick for a long time before that."

Ash gently took hold of her hand, "I'm so sorry to hear that, Violet."

In a small town like Bluebell, there were too many people who had been touched by tragedy. Laney had never known her mother; she had died when she was just a baby. Grady was left to raise Georgia on his own, after his wife was involved in a terrible accident. Cam's past remained a mystery, but Ash could see the sadness hidden in his eyes, along with the words he longed to be able to say.

Even Ash knew what it was like. It took everything in him to stop himself from thinking about his own father.

A solemn silence hung in the air, as Violet set a bowl of soup in front of him, then another at the opposite side, before she went back to the kitchen to retrieve a plate of buttered bread. It still lingered when she took a seat across from him. Despite the atmosphere, Ash couldn't ignore the grumble of his stomach. He dove in with great enthusiasm, almost burning his mouth on the hot soup – the onion taste was accentuated by the spices that had been added, the perfect harmony of flavours.

"Wow, Violet, this is amazing," He exclaimed, "How did you get so good at cooking?"

Violet offered him a weak smile. "My dad used to work a lot, until really late at night. I started to teach myself how to cook, so he would always have dinner waiting for him when he came home," She said. Her lips curved into a smile at the memory. "It wasn't easy though. I almost burned down the kitchen once."

"Sounds like your dad's real lucky to have a daughter like you."

"It's the least I could do." But then, Violet's expression grew downcast and she fiddled with a piece of bread. "Remember the other day, you asked me if it was difficult taking care of the farm by myself?" She crumbled some of the bread crust between her fingertips. "It's not really… because the hardest part of it all is being away from my dad."

Ash set down his spoon. His eyebrows came together, "Vi…"

"He said he'd come visit me as soon as he could, but…"

Violet stared down at her bowl. All this time, she had seemed so happy, always keeping busy, always so full of energy and cheer. It never once occurred to Ash, or to anyone, that the farmer girl living on the outskirts of town might be lonely here all by herself. He felt his frown deepen.

"I've never met your dad, but I know he'll be proud of you when he sees all the hard work you've put into your farm and your delivery service," Ash told her softly.

"Thank you, Ash," Violet whispered. She forced out an apologetic chuckle, "I'm sorry for being so gloomy."

He shook his head, "I meant what I said. I'm always here if you need anything, even if you just want to talk."

Violet kept her gaze low, but she nodded, as a light blush crept over her cheeks.

They resumed eating. Although the ambiance was still a little more subdued, it wasn't too awkward or strange. The lull in conversation didn't last long however; unable to ignore his need to fill the silence, Ash resorted to recalling his earlier encounter with the stubborn lamb named Snow. Violet did little more than listen, but she did so with a faint smile on her lips.

"You've got some soup… here," Violet interjected suddenly. She gestured at her chin.

"Where?" Ash wiped both sides of his mouth, but still missed it.

Violet giggled, "Here, let me." She took a napkin and reached over, gently dabbing the front of his chin.

"T-Thanks…"

"Y'know Ash… you can come over for dinner anytime. You can even bring Cam, or Laney and Georgia, or Cheryl if you want…" Violet met his eyes, her smile widening, "The more the merrier, right?"

In a place where so many lives had been affected by tragedy, it was surprising how no one seemed to dwell on it. Everyone went about their days as normal, with a grin and a laugh, and even when times were tough, they would eventually pull through. Because it was here in Bluebell that they found the friendship needed to help fill the painful voids in their hearts.

Hopefully, one day, they would be able to help Violet too.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not updating sooner. Hooray for lack of motivation siiiigh :( haha

* * *

><p><strong>Who Am I To Say<strong>

_Everything about Bluebell was so different to what Cam was used to. _

_Before Howard came to take him away, Cam lived in a tall apartment building which overlooked the whole city. Howard's house couldn't compare in height. It was only two storeys tall, but the rooms were large and spacious – Cam even got to have a bedroom all to himself. Howard put a lot of effort into the décor, which was neat yet comfortable, and everywhere he went it forever smelled of baking and spices. Even though only two people lived there, the house never felt empty. It was a home._

_The apartment in the city had never been much of a home. There were too many bad memories contained within the walls, of anger, sadness and fear. Although, he missed the way he could so easily escape when things became too much to bear. He could wander around the streets for hours and no one would give him a second glance. _

_Here in Bluebell, no one let him go unnoticed. Everyone always said hello when he walked by, not that it was a bad thing, but it still surprised him even after a few months had passed. Howard made sure he well fed; on days when Cam didn't want to come out of his room, Howard would leave food for him outside the door. And for some reason, Ash and the others kept on talking to him._

_There was one problem with living in Bluebell, however. Cam couldn't see the night sky from his bedroom. The surrounding forest blocked his window, which only allowed the faintest glow of moonlight to stream inside. It made him long for his old apartment, where he could sit on the balcony wrapped up in a blanket and spend all night watching the stars. Sometimes, Cam would wish he was an astronaut. If he were an astronaut, he could take off in a space ship and escape. Up in space, he could lose himself in the stars and let the vast darkness swallow him. No one would even notice he was gone. _

_If he wanted to see the stars, Cam had no other choice but to sneak out in the middle of the night. He waited for Howard and Laney to go to bed, before he crept out of his room and tiptoed over to the front entrance. He reached for the doorknob. It creaked open, the sound seeming even louder in the still of the night – with every inch it moved, Cam glanced over his shoulder, half expecting Howard to come running down the stairs in his nightgown and facial mask. When the door was open wide enough, Cam stepped outside into the night air and looked around. The coast was clear. _

_It was strange to walk through a sleeping Bluebell. The town square was deserted and not an animal could be heard. Cam started to relax, craning his neck upwards to gaze at the sky, as he relished in the familiar sense of solitude._

_Halfway across the plaza, Cam saw a shadow move out of the corner of his eye. He looked down and froze. _

_A dark figure was quickly approaching from the other end of the town square._

* * *

><p>Cam felt his brow furrow as he surveyed the extent of the damage before him. The flowerbeds across from Howard's café had been left in disarray, carnations, Casablanca lilies and marguerite daisies all with their stems snapped and petals half-eaten. The culprit responsible for such chaos? A rouge lamb named Snow.<p>

Beside him, Ash had his head bowed. "I'm so sorry this happened man," He apologised again, for what had to be the fifth time in just as many minutes, "I had no idea Snow was gone until I checked the barn this morning."

Cam sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "No… it's okay. At least she didn't get to my stock."

"How does a lamb – a lamb, not an adult sheep! – manage to break a hole in a barn wall?" Ash massaged the bridge of his nose, "I swear, I've never had this much trouble with an animal before."

"Why hasn't she settled in?"

The rancher frowned at the question, "The rest of the flock hasn't accepted her yet so she's probably lonely. But still…"

Their gazes returned to the mangled blossoms below. Together with Rose, Cam had been looking after these flowers for years; they'd managed to survive the seasons, through wild storms and snow that lasted days on end, up until today.

"I promise I'll make this up to you somehow!" Ash said, "I can… I can help you replant everything!"

"I appreciate the offer but… shouldn't you repair the hole in the barn first?"

His best friend chuckled sheepishly and ducked his head again, "I guess I better hurry over to Eileen's for some lumber, huh."

Just as he went to turn away to leave, Ash stopped in mid-step and waved at someone in the distance. Cam followed his line of sight – Violet was making her way towards them.

"Hey there, you two–!" Violet greeted happily with a bright smile on her face; it was quickly replaced by a look of surprise when she noticed the scene of destruction behind them. "What happened here?" She exclaimed.

"Snow got loose," Ash said flatly.

"Oh no, she's still giving you trouble?"

"Getting worse every day. I'm telling you Vi, I'm at my wits end. What am I supposed to do with her?"

"Hmm, well… I think you need to be more understanding. Just take your time and let her get used to you."

"You really think that's all it'd take?"

"Trust me Ash. I mean, you're a good guy, but you can come on a little too strongly sometimes."

"Yeah, I – hey, wait a minute!"

Violet burst into giggles at the other man's pout. It didn't take long for Ash to bounce back, and the banter was flying back and forth between the two again with double the vigour. Cam got the distinct impression he wouldn't be missed if he slipped away. Not that this was anything new. He'd always allow the others to take over the conversation, gradually fading into the background until someone acknowledged his presence once more. A third wheel.

"So, what are you doing here anyway? Do you have a delivery for Howard?" He heard Ash ask.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to Cam," She replied.

Cam snapped to attention at the mention of his name. "…Me?"

Violet folded her arms, amusement playing on her features, "Yes, you." His stomach did a nervous little flip flop.

"What about me?" Ash chimed in.

"I've seen you almost every day this week."

Ash scoffed, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is. I need a break from your ugly mug every now and then, y'know," She teased.

"Shot down!" He cried, dramatically staggering backwards. The farmer girl rolled her eyes at his theatrics.

Cam cleared his throat, "What did you want to talk about…?"

"Oh, that's right! I wanted to ask you something…" Violet's gaze drifted over his shoulder and her eyebrows came together, "but it looks like you're going to be busy today."

"It won't take me long to have this tidied up…"

"In that case, could I take you up on your offer from the other day?"

"You mean… planting crops?"

She nodded. "I hope that if I get some in now, I'll be able to have some of my own produce to use in the main dish cooking festival," She explained.

"Sure," Cam said, "When do you want to get started?"

Violet thought for a moment, "I have some packages to deliver and one of them is for someone in Konohana, so… come by my house at around four. I should be done by then."

"Okay."

She reached out, gently placing her hand on his forearm. "Thanks a lot for this, Cam."

Her fingertips were surprisingly soft for a farmer – then again, she'd only been at it for a few months – and the feeling lingered on his skin. He tried to ignore it. "N-No problem…" He murmured.

The farmer didn't stay for much longer; she had to get on with her work otherwise she wouldn't make it back from Konohana in time. She bid them goodbye and carried on her way.

Even when Violet had rounded the corner and was no longer in sight, he couldn't shake the feel of her touch.

"…It's real nice that you're helping her out like this."

The voice brought Cam back to reality. How could he have forgotten about his best friend?

Ash was staring at him, his lips frozen in a sly grin – pursed so tight, it almost looked painful. Guilt twinged in Cam's stomach and he pulled the brim of his hat lower over his eyes. He knew Ash and Violet had been spending a lot of time together lately; it was no surprise they got along so well, they were so alike in personality.

"She… she asked me to, after the Cooking Festival," He blurted out, and the words kept coming. "Actually… we were talking, and she mentioned she wanted some help. And I… I offered, because I know about plants. Because I'm a florist."

He felt Ash place his hand on his shoulder. "Cam, just relax man."

Cam slowly exhaled, "S-Sorry…"

"I'm glad to see you two are getting along. I was starting to worry about you, but now I know you don't always need me around to hold your hand." His best friend chuckled and thumped him on the back.

Trying not to flinch, Cam laughed weakly. Silence hung between them for a few minutes; quiet moments were made all the more awkward with Ash, who only ever found himself at a lost for words when upset. But then, like always, Ash spoke up again and all was well.

"But anyway, I better leave you to this and go fix that hole before Snow escapes again." Ash made a vague gesture over his shoulder in the direction of the carpenter's workshop, "I'll talk to you later – oh hey, make sure you tell me how things go with Vi!"

Cam opened his mouth, wanting to call him back, but the rancher was halfway across the plaza before a word could leave his lips.

Somehow, he didn't think Ash had really meant what he'd said.

* * *

><p>Cam arrived at the edge of Violet's property on time and with minutes to spare. The farmer in question, however, was nowhere to be found, her horse and cart missing from the scene. He was a little early after all – it hadn't taken him too long to tend to the flowerbeds around Howard's café; he'd even had time to go for a walk to the mountain – and Violet would be coming back all the way from Konohana. Still, he approached the main farmhouse and knocked at the door just to make sure. No answer, as he expected.<p>

With nothing left to do but wait, Cam wandered around the farm and took in the sights. The dirt path served as a divider for the field that made up Violet's farm, each portion surrounded by a fence. One side had the barn and a cow grazing in the nearby pasture, while a pair of chickens scratched around in the other. Cam eventually paused at the fence, resting against it. It was nice out here at least. Away from town so you had your privacy, but not far enough to feel isolated.

His ears perked up at the sound of horse hooves. He glanced over his shoulder and his heart thudded in anticipation when he spotted Violet.

Violet rode up the dirt path, slowed her pony to a stop near the barn and dismounted. Even with the bandana holding it in place, her hair was windswept, and she tried in vain to push it out of her face as she made her way over. "Sorry I'm late! I ran into Hiro again, and we started talking… before I knew it, half the day was gone," She apologised breathlessly.

For some reason, Cam felt a stab of annoyance at the Konohana doctor's name. He pushed it aside. "I didn't mind waiting," He said.

"It's better to sow seeds around this time anyway. Since it's not too windy or sunny... right?" When Cam's eyebrows lifted in surprise, Violet grinned. "I've been studying. Konohana has a whole library full of books about crops," She told him proudly.

It had the opposite effect; Cam felt himself frown. If that was the case, did she really need his help?

Violet didn't seem to notice his doubt. "So, let's get started then?"

Before that, Violet untethered her pony and let him join the cow in the nearby field. Wasting no more time, she gestured at Cam to follow her, guiding him to the small storage shed next to her house.

In addition to studying at the Konohana library, Violet had also bought a variety of seeds and a few bottles of fertiliser from Gombe, the local crop specialist. She went on to explain that Mayor Rutger had given her a set of equipment – a sickle, hoe and watering can – a few days after she moved here. They looked a little rusted, but would do the job well enough.

Though Cam had never actually worked with vegetables before, the principle was the same, albeit in a slightly larger scale. Most of the stock Cam grew was kept in plant pots which Howard allowed him to store in the leftover spare room in the café, away from the harm of the elements. Violet, on the other hand, had the choice of an entire field.

It proved to be a problem when Cam asked her where she'd like to begin.

"I'm not quite sure," Violet admitted. Even on her own property, she looked a little lost.

Cam surveyed their options. He pointed to a spot further down the path, "What about over there? The crops will get enough sunlight in the morning and shade in the afternoon thanks to the trees."

"Sounds good to me."

They began by clearing away the grass with the sickle, until there was a large enough patch of exposed soil. Next, Violet used the hoe to till the land, digging into it with a series of heavy strikes. Despite her feminine appearance, Violet could easily handle the hard labour. Which wasn't surprising really; why else would she have become a farmer?

Violet stopped for a moment, wiping the sweat from her brow. "Is that enough?" She asked.

Cam knelt down for a closer look. "A little more. Well tilled soil helps with water drainage."

She worked the earth a bit longer. When the soil was churned enough, Cam retrieved a bottle of fertiliser, opening it. Violet wrinkled her nose at the smell and Cam couldn't help but chuckle at her expression.

"It takes some getting used to," He said, handing her the bottle.

Violet doused the soil and used the hoe to mix it into the ground, to make sure the fertiliser was evenly distributed. For someone who hadn't had much luck with growing plants in the past, she learned quickly.

Kneeling down again, Cam sowed the first row of seeds. Violet watched the way he made a shallow well with his finger, dropped a few seeds into the hole and lightly covered it up. Soon, they were working side by side, planting cucumbers and turnips. With the sky darkening and their light source waning, it was good they were almost finished.

"This is the part I always mess up," Violet said. She stood by the water pump, filling up the watering can for the last step. "When do I stop?"

"The soil needs to be saturated, but if you over water, that can be a problem too. Take it slow and let the earth absorb the water so it doesn't overflow," Cam explained.

"That's what I'm saying though. Animals are easier to understand." Violet hefted the watering can off the stand and together they slowly headed back to the plot. She continued, "I mean, when Bessie and Altair are hungry, they won't even look at me until I refill their feed trays."

A smile tugged at his lips. "Plants show their moods too, just in a more… subtle way. Petals and leaves change colour, stems droop, aromas fade…"

"I'll take your word for it."

"Don't worry. You'll start to notice it soon."

She nodded, though somehow he knew she was just humouring him. Violet quietly went about watering the seeds, taking care to follow Cam's instructions. The fatigue seemed to be settling in; she'd work for hours, without even taking any breaks in between. Cam held out his hand, offering to take over, but she simply shook her head and continued on with her task.

By the time Violet had finished, the sun had sunk below the trees, casting a deep orange hue over Bluebell. They stepped back and admired their combined handiwork. In reality, they were looking at a patch of dirt with some seeds in the mix. It was up to Violet to turn it into something more. Cam had a feeling she would.

With everything done, Violet finally allowed herself to rest. She sunk down onto the grass, lying back so that her hair fanned out behind her. "I'm beat," She sighed. Despite the weariness of the words, Cam could hear the satisfaction in her voice.

"You did a good job today," He told her softly.

Violet looked up at him with a smile. She patted the spot next to her, "C'mon, sit down. I promise I won't bite."

Cam hesitated. Part of him wanted to, the other part held him back, reminding him of Ash's words and what had happened this morning.

In the end, it was his selfish whims that prevailed. He settled down beside her, close but with enough space between them to prevent any accidental touching. They sat quietly for a moment, lost in thought, just enjoying the early evening breeze.

"So what do you do in your spare time?" Violet suddenly asked, "Other than showing off your green thumb."

Cam played with a blade of grass, twisting it between his fingers, "Nothing interesting. I go for walks in the mountain, and I read… I like to stargaze sometimes."

"Stargazing, really? I've always wondered about constellations. The skies in the city were never clear enough to see anything though. The closest I've ever gotten to the stars is reading my horoscope," Violet said, giggling. "Oh, I know it's not the same thing, though."

"The mountaintop has the best view here, but you can see the stars rather clearly from Bluebell as well," Cam explained. "There's even a Star Gazing festival in the summer. Everyone gathers at the mountain for a night of watching the sky… and eating."

"It wouldn't be a Bluebell festival without food, huh."

He chuckled – that was true. "Although, it's disappointing that the festival is only held once a year. The planets and constellations change with the seasons."

"They do? I didn't know that." Violet lifted herself up on her elbows so she had a better view of him, "What kind of stars can you see in the springtime?"

And that question started it all.

Sitting here like this with Violet, Cam was overwhelmed by the nostalgia. He relayed the information he'd learnt over the years, from reading books and his own observations on the balcony of his childhood home. He pointed to the sky, signalling the positions of the crow, the dragon, the wolf and scorpion – though, at this time of day, the sun was still too bright for them to actually see anything.

Nowadays, most of his free time was spent preparing for work or thinking about work; he rarely got the chance to sit back and lose himself in the stars.

Eventually, Cam started to run low on facts and he lost his nerve. He ended up awkwardly trailing off into silence.

He could feel Violet staring at him.

"Wh… What is it?"

"I was just thinking, this is the most I've ever heard you say," She remarked.

Cam looked at his hands, "O-Oh… sorry, this must be boring to you."

Violet shook her head, "I like listening to you talk."

"You do?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" She gave his arm a light, chiding tap, "You're so passionate about your interests. It's inspiring."

"…I don't think anyone has said that to me before." Boring, yes. Weird, too many times to count. Never inspiring.

She seemed surprised. "Not even Ash?"

Cam's shoulders sagged at the mention of his best friend. "We don't talk that much. Well, he does… I listen," He murmured. His lips pulled into a wry smile. "Jessica always said he could talk the leg off a chair."

He thought back to when they were kids, when he would sneak out for a night of stargazing and Ash would tag along. It never held his attention for too long, and he'd even fall asleep sometimes, but he always stayed for as long as Cam wanted.

"...Is something wrong, Cam?" Her voice pulled him from his memories.

Violet had her head tilted, trying to look him in the eye.

"Oh, uh... no. Why do you ask?"

"You just looked a little sad."

Cam forced himself to smile – it came out more like a grimace. He suddenly pushed himself to his feet, ignoring Violet's confused stammer.

"I... should probably leave. Howard'll start worrying if I'm not home soon." He inched towards the dirt road.

Violet didn't protest, nor did she try to hide the disappointment that clouded her expression. "Oh, right. It is getting late..." She too stood up and brushed off her skirt. "I have to put the animals away and get started on dinner."

They watched each other for a moment, not knowing what else to say. Cam moved first; he held up his hand in a wave before turning away to leave.

Halfway down the path, the farmer called out to him.

"Hey, um, Cam?"

He should've ignored it, should've kept walking. But he couldn't.

Cam paused, looking her way once more.

Violet twisted a strand of hair around her finger. "Do you think I could come with you? The next time you go stargazing, I mean."

The strange feeling returned then, welling up deep inside him, unbidden and stronger than ever. It made his chest ache.

"...Of course."

* * *

><p><em>What if it was a monster?<em>

_Cam's heartbeat quickened at the thought. Mayor Rutger had told them tales of a creature that lurked in the forest around the mountain that would eat them if they strayed too far at night. But then, as the shadow grew nearer, he slowly started to make out the figure's features: blond hair and blue eyes, the face of the boy who lived at the nearby ranch. _

"_Ash?" Cam called out in a low voice._

_The other boy squinted through the darkness, "Is that you, Cam?"_

_They fumbled their way to each other. "What are you doing out here?" Cam asked._

"…_Well, what are you?"_

"_I asked you first."_

_Ash shrugged, "I was bored and couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd take a walk."_

"_Oh."_

"_So why are you sneaking out in the middle of the night then?"_

_Cam's gaze drifted to his feet. The fact that someone – even though it wasn't Howard – had caught him made his stomach twist with guilt. "…I wanted to look at the stars," He murmured._

_Ash seemed to consider it for a moment. "Cool. We can do that."_

_Cam's head snapped up. Ash was staring at him expectantly._

_He'd never stargazed with anyone else before. It was always just him, alone in the dark with nothing but his thoughts for company. Having someone with him would change everything; Ash was never one for keeping quiet and he'd lose interest too fast. No, it wasn't a good idea._

_Cam was about to turn around and go back to the café, when Ash grabbed his hand. The other boy started to pull him along. "Come on. Let's find somewhere good to sit," He said brightly, "Or should we go to the mountain?"_

_Cam tugged his hand away. "N-No... over there will do." He pointed to the statue in the middle of town._

_Ash frowned. "But the mountain is closer to the sky."_

"_Here... will be fine." He could only imagine what would happen if they wandered off into the forest at this hour._

_Despite Ash's disappointment, they took a seat under the moonlight on the nearby bench. Cam tried to focus on the stars, but Ash kept pointing at the sky, asking, "Is that a constellation? What's that one called? What about over there?" Talking the whole time._

_Still, Cam answered Ash's questions, and the other boy listened. Though, after a while, Ash fell quiet and began to pick at his fingernails – bored already, just as he expected. _

_They watched the stars in silence after that. Cam stole a look at the boy next to him; Ash's eyelids were drooping, but he was doing his best to stay awake._

_"Maybe we should go back," Cam suggested._

_Ash vehemently shook his head. "No way! I'm not tired at-" Despite his enthusiasm, a yawn swallowed the rest of his sentence.  
><em>

_And Cam couldn't help giggling.  
><em>

_Having company was different, but not in a bad way. _

_It might even be something he could get used to.  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

Oop hi everyone remember me

Sorry once again for the super slow updates. I'm back at uni now and I'm even busier this year, so I don't get much time for writing :(

Oh hay, look, it's a Violet chapter

Edit: Sorry for reuploading, but I suddenly got the urge to rewrite the ending. It's mostly the same, just a little more dramatic, and drama is always fun :P

* * *

><p><strong>Who Am I To Say<strong>

It was the day of another Cooking Festival. Violet stood at the head of the mountain clearing, alongside her fellow contestants. The purple clad gourmet paced from one table to the next, quietly considering, deliberating over who would be declared the winner. Behind him were the crowd made up of Bluebell and Konohana, watching and waiting, hoping it would be their name he would call out. And as Violet glanced from the Gourmet to the sea of faces behind him, she couldn't help thinking: "I will never understand this rivalry."

Several weeks had passed since Violet moved to Bluebell. In that time, both towns had been nothing but kind to her. They had supported her decision to open a delivery business, and though she travelled back and forth frequently, no one seemed to care. As far as she understood, they had even formed a mutual – albeit reluctant – alliance over the years: Doctor Ayame and Hiro made house calls to Bluebell whenever anyone fell ill, Eileen helped with any major repairs needed in Konohana, and they relied on each other for fresh animal produce and crops. Rather than a rivalry, it seemed like their lives would be much more difficult without one another.

Yet, they were quick to forget this fact every time the Cooking Festival came around.

For weeks now, Violet had been asking herself and others: how did the feud even begin? No one had an answer. Even after poking around both the Bluebell and Konohana libraries, there was no explanation to be found. Nothing but a manifestation of an age-old grudge. She didn't see the point of it. On top of that, she'd never been a very competitive person in the first place.

"And the winner is… Konohana!"

Still, nobody liked to lose.

Konohana let out a cheer, as a collective groan rose up from Bluebell side of the mountaintop. Two Cooking Festivals into spring, and they had already suffered another defeat.

Violet stared down the shallow leftovers of her onion soup. She had spent every evening that week perfecting the recipe – Ash had been there by her side through it all, playing the role of taste tester – and after all that hard work, she had been sure that Bluebell's luck would finally take a turn for the better.

It had taken Pierre all of five minutes to shoot her down. He'd eyed her plate with the same carefully guarded curiosity, before scooping up a mouthful; the flavour seemed to make his brow furrow, conflicted almost. Then, after a few minutes of silence, he finally revealed his verdict: "Hmm… this isn't bad, I suppose." Again.

To make her feel even worse, she had let her team-mates down. Just a glance at Jessica's creamy corn chowder was enough to know it was a winner – Pierre's reaction had been the confirmation – and the pumpkin soup Laney had served up had everyone's mouths watering. Although Konohana's line up consisted of Yun, Hiro and Nori, their strongest cooks, Pierre's praise hadn't sounded as enthusiastic. They really might've had a chance, if it hadn't been for her.

"_Dum, da, da, daaa~"_

Violet's head shot up so fast that her neck twinged from the movement. It was back.

Just like the last time, no one else seemed to have heard the singing: the two mayors bickered over Pierre's head, and the rest of the townspeople were caught up in their own discussions. Hiro glanced over from the other judging table and waved cheerfully. Not even Jessica and Laney look away from their conversation, and they were the closest in proximity.

Where was it coming from? What did it even mean? – it wasn't a tune she recognised, barely a song at all.

"_Darn, I thought for sure you'd win today! Oh well, better luck next time, I guess…"_

Violet froze. The words had caressed her ear, the voice sounding so close, yet it still echoed in a way that made it seemed like it had been carried over on the wind. Someone, anyone besides herself must've heard it. It couldn't just be in her head. She desperately searched her surroundings but found no source, no explanation, nothing.

The humming was one thing, but a phantom voice speaking directly to her? Violet could only imagine what other people would say about that, and none of it was positive. Anxiety bubbled within her, causing tears to prickle at her eyelids. She fought hard to maintain her composure; she couldn't break down, not here in front of everyone like this. The sounds, of her neighbours, of the wildlife and wind, all receded into a faint murmur as she fell deeper into her trance.

Someone suddenly touched her shoulder and Violet jumped.

It was Laney; her pale blonde eyebrows came together into a concerned frown. Her lips moved, probably a question, but Violet heard nothing.

"W-What did you say?" Violet uttered.

"I said we should get going. Everyone's about to leave," Laney repeated slowly, "Are you feeling okay, Violet?"

"Never better!" She replied quickly. She gathered up her half-empty soup bowl and rucksack, "Let's go then! We don't want to get left behind."

Violet couldn't keep up her forced cheeriness for long; the moment Laney had her back turned, her focus drifted down to her feet. She trailed after the other girl, relying only on her bright red sweater to guide her through the crowd.

Once they reached the entrance of the clearing, Violet came to a sudden stop and she gazed behind her towards the field. Something was still calling out to her, pulling her back. She felt it every time she reached the peak of the mountain, and even more so when she participated in the Cooking Festival. It had even guided her to the pond hidden within the forest.

But what could it be?

* * *

><p>Violet had to hand it to Bluebell; despite their losses, they still held their heads high as they assembled at the Town Hall for a post-festival dinner.<p>

The mood remained bleak, however. Not even a table packed full of snacks and desserts prepared by Howard and an old record player playing upbeat music could lift the mood. Perhaps when Bluebell emerged the victors they could enjoy themselves, but nights like tonight just seemed like a chance to wallow in their sorrows.

Violet stood around off to the side with Ash, Cam, Laney and Georgia, but no one was in much of a mood for chatting. Once or twice, Ash tried his best to smile, but his knuckles whitened as he clenched his hand tightly around his drink; today's loss must've stung twice as much for him.

"Hey, cheer up," Violet said, nudging him in the side, "Better luck next time right?"

Her attempts at reassurance backfired. Ash's mouth curled into a scowl. "It's not fair. I swear, this competition's gotta be rigged," He complained loudly, "Your onion soup was the best I've ever tasted – sorry Laney – and all Pierre had to say about it was 'Not bad'? What exactly makes him the expert anyway? A stupid top-hat?"

"Actually, Ash, gourmets have it tougher than you think," Laney interjected, "Not only do they spend hours in the kitchen practicing their techniques, but they also go through rigorous physical training to strengthen their senses. I read all about it in Pierre's autobiography 'Food for the Heart.' I can lend it to you sometime, if you want–"

Ash cut her off with a wave of his hand, "Thanks, but I think I'll leave the fangirling to you, Laney."

"I'm not a fangirl! I just find his life really… interesting."

Georgia patted the blonde girl on the shoulder, "Don't look so down, Laney. We love ya despite that!"

Laney pouted, "But I'm not _that_ bad…"

"…Violet?"

The farmer started at the sudden mention of her name; ever since the Cooking Festival ended, she'd been drifting in and out. She glanced up to see Cam staring at her. He'd been watching her this whole time, and now that he'd drawn attention to her, everyone else was too.

She saw her worry reflected in Cam's eyes, yet it couldn't be for the same reason. It was so intense, she had to look away.

"Are you feeling all right? You look… tired," He murmured.

Violet made a show of straightening her bandana. "Haha, yeah, I am a little beat. I woke up extra early today to cook," She replied offhandedly. Although, she didn't add that the preparations for the festival had taken up her entire morning, leaving her to spend the majority of the early afternoon tending to her animals and crops. She'd gone straight to the mountain without even stopping to eat anything beforehand.

A slight crease appeared on Cam's brow. "It's not good to overwork yourself," He said, his tone both quiet and reprimanding.

"Cam's right. Maybe you should take a break from the next festival," Georgia added. She and Laney traded a concerned glance, which prompted the blonde to nod an encouragement.

They meant well, Violet knew that. Still, she'd seen the looks of disappointment as she gazed out into the audience, how they seemed to have expected this outcome all along. After everyone had welcomed her into their town with open arms, she wanted nothing more to repay their kindness.

Violet met each of her friend's eyes straight on with a smile on her lips, "I can't give up now. Like they say, third time's the charm!"

They hardly seemed convinced. After the lengths Ash and the others went to cheer her up after the last festival, it was unnerving to see them so downtrodden.

The stifling atmosphere was getting to be too much. With everyone too preoccupied with their misery – and the fact that a tipsy Mayor Rutger had stolen the spotlight with his rendition of a one man tango – Violet managed to slip away from the Town Hall unnoticed under the pretence of going to the bathroom.

Violet breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped outside, feeling her worries and tension blow away with the cool springtime breeze. She began to walk – where was she headed? She didn't know. There weren't many places to go in Bluebell, and with everyone gathered at the Town Hall, her choices were limited even further. She followed the main road, passed the statue in the town square, beyond the fields that were occupied by Jessica and Grady's farms, until she reached the town entrance.

In the middle of the crossroads, Violet came to a stop and considered her options. Not home, nor the mountain, not at this time of night. Her eyes wandered to the old abandoned church. Next to it stood the mountain that separated Konohana and Bluebell, towering over all. Despite the waning sunlight, Violet could see there was a faint outline carved into the rocky surface, something she'd never noticed before. Then again, aside for dropping off her daily produce in the shipping bin across the way, she never lingered too long in this area, always needing to rush off to another place.

She felt it again, that strange pull. As if she had been transported back to the mountain peak and was standing beside the Goddess Pond. It beckoned to her, the mystery, the desire to know the truth.

The hairs on the back of her neck suddenly stood up. Someone, _something_, was watching her; she was sure of it.

"Is… is someone there?" Violet called out.

A minute ticked by.

Only the wind replied.

She exhaled shakily. You're being silly, she told herself.

"_Dum, da, da, daaa! You still haven't figured out who I am yet, have you?"_

Violet whirled around on heel, eyes darting from the bushes, to the trees, to the church, but once again, there was no one to be found.

"W-Who are you?" She demanded of the voice.

Ethereal giggles echoed through the night, _"Tell you what, if you can find me, I'll explain everything! Don't worry, Violet, I have great faith in you~"_

"Just show yourself and tell me who you are!"

The sound of rustling leaves and soft footsteps padding through the grass froze her to the spot. Her heart pounded in her chest, as she waited for whoever – whatever – it was to step out into the clearing.

Violet was more than surprised to see it was Cam who had emerged from the shadows.

He held his hands up. "It's only me," He said calmly.

"C-Cam…" She breathed. The florist cautiously crossed the field, until they stood a few feet away from each other. Without speaking, they watched each other for a moment. She couldn't stop herself from shivering, the adrenaline coursing through her veins. "I… I heard it again!"

Cam frowned, "Heard… what?"

"The singing!" Violet cried. Her voice dropped to a whisper, "And then… and then I heard a voice." She stared into Cam's green eyes, knowing there was a plea in her own, but what could he do for her?

Cam seemed just as lost. A tremble travelled down his arm, and it looked like he was going to reach out to her. But then, he decided against it, and his hand stayed by his side.

Her body slumped in defeat. "I'm going crazy, aren't I?" She muttered, feeling tears prickle at her eyelids.

Cam opened his mouth.

However, another voice resounded through the air, and Cam never got his chance, "Violet? There you are!"

Both of their heads turned. Ash came sprinting around the bend, heading towards them. He brushed straight past his friend, only stopping once he was face to face with Violet. He took a second to catch his breath.

As soon as he regained his composure, Ash fixed her with a reprimanding stare, "You shouldn't have run off like that. Everyone was worried sick!" He scolded.

"I was only gone for ten minutes," Violet mumbled. She resisted the petulant urge to ask why _he_ had taken so long; there was only one way out of town and nowhere else she would have gone.

But she couldn't stop the tears. A few managed to escape and she quickly swiped at her cheeks, but it was too late. Ash had seen.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Ash's tone changed completely, gentle and concerned, "It's okay, Vi… c'mon, don't cry."

The next thing she knew, Ash was closer, their noses almost tip to tip. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into a tight embrace. Instantly, Violet felt herself relax into his warmth and scent; hay and hard work, unsurprising for a farmer. Despite the fact that Ash only stood a few inches taller than her and was hardly the most muscular man around, his touch filled her with a sense of security. Like nothing bad would ever happen to her within his arms.

Violet buried her face deeper into his shirt, hoping he wouldn't notice the flush creeping up her neck. "I keep hearing… singing…" She murmured.

Ash cocked his head to the side. "You've got a song stuck in your head?" He asked.

The moment was over. His light-hearted remark was met with an exasperated frown. No one understood – not Cam, not Ash, nobody.

Violet drew back from the hug and it seemed to confuse him even more.

"I know. You've had a long day. We all have," Ash said. For the first time that since the festival, he gave her a smile. "How about we walk you home?" He glanced at his best friend.

But the florist didn't meet his gaze. "You two go. I'll head back," Cam insisted instead. Without waiting for their reaction, he started walking towards the town entrance.

"Cam, you can't bail out on a girl like that," Ash protested.

Cam paused and faced his friend with a dry look, "We ran off without telling anyone. I should probably go explain what happened before they send out a search party"

"Oh. Right, I forgot." A look passed between the two men, one she couldn't decipher. "Hey, thanks," Ash added.

With a shake of his head, Cam turned away and they watched his slim figure recede into the distance as he headed back into Bluebell

"Shall we be on our way then?" Ash motioned to the road that led to her farm.

Violet caught his forearm before he could take a step. "Actually… I don't want to go home right now."

"We could go back to the town hall?"

Still looking at the ground, Violet shook her head.

Ash hummed thoughtfully, "Oh, I know. Let's take a walk around the mountain. The fresh air will do us some good!"

Violet slowly lifted her gaze. "But what about the bears?" She asked.

Ash waved his hand, "It's late. The bears are asleep already."

"Wrong answer. You were supposed to say, 'Don't be silly Violet, there aren't any bears out there !'"

"Hey." Suddenly, Ash was serious again, his blue eyes uncharacteristically sombre, "I'll look after you. I know the forest back to front and inside out."

She could see it in his eyes and she knew. She could rely on him, trust him.

And then, his stern façade split into a wide grin. Violet couldn't help that her own lips curved upwards as well – she liked it much better when he smiled. Ash took her hand, letting their fingers intertwine. And just like before, she found herself giving in.

* * *

><p>Blanketed by a growing veil of darkness, the mountain trail underwent a transformation. The wild animals and insects which thrived during the day were all quiet, sleeping, except for the owls that hooted periodically. The fading sunlight struggled to pierce through the thick foliage of the forest. Violet wouldn't dare venture off the main path; one misstep could send you tumbling over a cliff edge, or worse, into the river below.<p>

At least, with Ash by her side, she didn't have to worry as much. The silence never got the chance to creep up on them, not with Ash telling her about the time he and Cam snuck out in the middle of the night to see the stars. His voice was a jarring contrast to the stillness of the evening, and even with one of his hands wrapped around hers, he still gestured wildly with his free arm. Then he would get sidetracked, launching off into another story about a kitten Cam rescued from the river even though he couldn't swim all that well.

As she took in his endless chatter, she couldn't help thinking how different the best friends were. Cam spoke softly; some of his words were so quiet, she had to lean in closer just to hear him. Where one spoke constantly, the other listened intently; when the other hesitated, he would encourage. Like the sun and the moon, they were complete opposites. Yet, if it were any other way, they probably wouldn't have such a strong friendship.

"Say, Violet, do you have a boyfriend?"

The sound of her name pulled Violet from her musing. It took a few seconds for the question to sink in.

When it did, she flushed. "W-What? Why do you ask?" She squeaked.

Ash gave her a cheeky grin, "I wanted to see if you were paying attention."

"Oh."

They both laughed.

But the question wasn't forgotten. "So… do you?" He pressed.

She fiddled with her hair, pushing it behind her ear, "Not at the moment, no."

Ash considered this. "But you've had a boyfriend before?"

"Two, actually," Violet admitted. One in high school, one in college, and both didn't lead anywhere serious. "Oh, and a husband, if you count the time my neighbour and I got married on my front porch when we were eight."

Ash feigned surprise, "It didn't work out?"

"Sadly, no."

They laughed again and when it subsided, the conversation came to a momentary standstill. They walked in silence for a few feet.

"What about you?" Violet spoke up.

"What about me?"

She gave him a pointed stare, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope." Ash shrugged, "I've never had one, actually."

Shocked, Violet halted in mid-stride. "Really? How come?"

He made a face, "Geez, you sound like Ma."

"I'm just curious," Violet playfully bumped his shoulder. "I mean, you're not bad looking for a country bumpkin," She joked.

Still, Ash sighed into the darkness, almost sounding annoyed. He even let go of her hand. Had she struck a nerve?

"…The only girls I know who are my age are Laney and Georgia. And that would be like dating my own sister," He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What about someone from Konohana?" She asked.

"While we don't exactly hate them, inter-town dating isn't really smiled upon."

Violet frowned sympathetically. Everything came down to the inexplicable rivalry between Bluebell and Konohana, it appeared.

"So that rules out all the girls in a ten mile radius, huh."

"Pretty much." A beat later, he added: "Except you, of course."

Her stomach twisted at the words. Violet looked down, thankful that he wouldn't be able to see her blush under this dim lighting. "Why, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were hitting on me, Ash."

Ash chuckled. "Well, it's a good thing you know better," He teased her with a wink.

He found her hand again and they continued climbing the steep incline of the mountainside path. Violet's unease returned when they soon found themselves at the peak once more. The sky had turned from the reds and purples of the sunset to a darker blue, and the first stars were beginning to peek through the evening haze. Violet's attention was elsewhere however, her eyes darting nervously from one side of the clearing to the other, half-expecting for the voice to call out to her again.

Ash gave her hand a squeeze, "Look up," He said.

Violet craned her neck upwards, an awed gasp escaping her lips.

Cam was right; the mountaintop had the best view of the stars. The sight robbed her of her ability to form words – and distracted her long enough that she forgot her worries.

They stood there watching the stars for a moment that seemed to last an eternity, yet when Ash spoke up again it suddenly felt much too short. "We should head back," He said softly.

_Do we have to?_

With their hands linked, Ash and Violet started on their way back to Bluebell.

They walked for a little while, before Violet came to a stop. Something was different this time. The shadows seemed off, too dark, like there were suddenly more trees around them and the rush of water sounded closer.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" She asked.

The evening light made it difficult to see Ash's expression, but she could sense the change in his posture. Tense, nervous even. "I know this place like the back of my hand, remember?" He said, a little too cheerfully.

They trudged along, deeper into the forest. Ash moved frantically, fighting the underbrush, his grip on her hand growing tighter. Eventually, the stretch of forest ended at a cliff; it was too dark to see anything below and too dark to see anything behind them. Ash moved closer to the end to gauge his surroundings.

"Are we lost?" Violet murmured in a small voice.

He just gave her a smile, "Don't worry, Vi! Like I told you, I know this place back to front, and inside–"

But he never got to finish his sentence.

One minute, he was standing before her. The next, he lost his footing as the ground crumbled beneath him. Violet watched in horror as he stumbled backwards, his hand helplessly reaching out for something to catch onto; she lurched forward and grabbed him. Tried in vain to keep him steady.

But the force and weight of him was too much. She felt her own feet give way underneath her. Flying over the edge. Falling to their end.

Then came the impact. Something - bushes? Tree branches? - had cushioned her fall, but it still knocked the wind from her lungs and made stars dance across her darkened vision. She was sure she'd heard a crack, though nothing seemed to hurt.

Violet remained unmoving for a moment, waiting for her head to stop spinning. Blinking heavily, she slowly pushed herself upright. It was then the sound reached her ears. A groan, so soft, but unmistakeably full of pain.

_Ash_.

He lay under her, splayed out on his back. There was blood running down his forehead. His right arm was twisted to the side in an unnatural position.

"A-Ash?" She carefully prodded his shoulder.

His eye slit open, "Hey... you're okay..." One last weak chuckle escaped his lips, and his head lolled limply to the side.

"Ash? C'mon Ash, stay with me!" Violet his shook harder, called his name louder and louder. "Ash?"

But he wouldn't wake up.

"ASH...!"


	8. Chapter 8

For the millionth time, I apologise profusely for not updating sooner. I haven't felt like writing much lately, and most of my free time is taken up by my assignments. :'(

Thank you all so much for reviewing and please be patient. It won't be often, but I'll do my best to update any chance I get!

* * *

><p><strong>Who Am I To Say<strong>

_Stargazing with Ash soon became a routine thing. At least once a week, __Cam__ would sneak out at __midnight__ and meet up with Ash at the statue in the middle of the town square. It often left them both yawning in class the next day – sometimes Ash would even doze off during class, his head resting on his desk – but neither were willing to leave the other standing out there in the cold all by himself._

_On this night, however, the clouds were too dense to see any stars. __Cam__ felt the disappointment creep over him – there was a break in the clouds further off into the distance; if only they could find somewhere higher to sit._

_Ash seemed to be reading his mind (much to __Cam__'s surprise, the other boy actually took a liking to the stars. Though he still fell asleep sometimes). "Why don't we go to the mountain?" He suggested._

_Much like their weekly __midnight__ meetings, Ash's suggestions had become part of their routine. He was forever wanting to venture off to the mountain, day or night, to explore and uncover the secrets the forest held._

_Cam frowned like always, "I don't know…" He murmured. Actually, the idea was beginning to sound appealing, especially now that it was fall, and the clouds hung lower and lower every day. But he wouldn't admit that out loud just yet – the fear of what might be lurking in the dark forest still outweighed any curiosity._

_"Don't worry, it'll be okay!" Ash assured him for the millionth time, "I know the mountainside back to front, inside **and** out!" _

_The crease between his eyebrows deepened._

"…_Laney said there are bears out there."_

_Ash waved it off, "They're all asleep by now. Besides, the bears are more scared of us than we are of them."_

_That wasn't what Mayor Rutger had said. Nature is beautiful and must be respected, he said, but it is also dangerous at times. Bears were dangerous._

"_Come on, don't you trust me?" Ash asked._

_The other boy was watching him. Even under a veil of darkness, __Cam__ could see the honesty in his clear blue eyes._

_Ash held out his hand._

_Cam stared at it for a moment, before he reached out._

"…_Okay."_

* * *

><p>The phone call came, just as the party was beginning to wind down.<p>

The sharp tinny ringing cut right through the doom and gloom of the atmosphere, jolting everyone to attention. All eyes were drawn to the sound, as the same question simultaneously popped into their minds: who could be calling at this hour? On a day like today, no less.

It was Mayor Rutger who answered; he tipsily tottered around the reception desk and fumbled around the papers and books for the phone. When he finally got a hold of the receiver, he held it to his ear – upside-down at first – and practically shouted: "Hello! You have reached the Bluebell Town Hall. This is Rayor Mutger – I mean, Mayor Rutger speaking!"

Cam stood apart from the crowd, alongside Laney, at the other end of the room where the post Cooking Festival feast had been laid out – or what was left of it, anyway. They were helping Howard to clean up, collecting the dishes and cleaning off scraps into the nearby waste bin, throwing away paper cups and plastic cutlery. Even from this far away, they could hear the mayor's chatter. Cam glanced up as Laney handed him an empty plate; he caught sight of Rutger in the background, the old man seeming decidedly more sober than he had been just minutes before. His bushy blond eyebrows were deeply knitted together.

"What do you think is going on?" Laney murmured into Cam's ear.

Cam shrugged, gently placing the plate into the open cardboard box which sat on a chair in front of him. They'd find out soon enough.

And soon enough, Mayor Rutger muttered, "Yes… yes, I'll tell them. Thank you for calling," and relinquished the receiver back to the holder. He lingered behind the reception desk for a moment, before making his way back to the others. The townspeople hummed with speculation.

Rose approached her husband with a concerned frown, "What's the matter, dear?" She questioned, "Who was that on the phone?"

The mayor didn't reply straight away. Instead, he searched every face that stood before him, until gaze fell upon Jessica. The lines on his forehead deepened even further. "There's been an accident," He announced.

The crowd froze. All sound was sucked from the room.

Cam felt the dread slowly drip into his stomach.

Everyone looked to their left, their right, then back towards the reception desk. Mayor Rutger didn't even have to speak their names; they were the only two missing and they had been for the last hour.

"Ash and Violet were found on the Konohana side of the mountain. It appears they were caught in a minor rock slide," Rutger explained, "Luckily, Violet was uninjured and able to get help. Ash, however, was not so lucky. He suffered a concussion and is still unconscious…"

Jessica let out a choked cry, "I have to go to Konohana!" She pushed through the crowd, but stopped halfway to the door, where she threw a worried glance over her shoulder. Her young daughter was propped up against a wall in the corner, having dozed off some time ago, "What about Cheryl–?"

"We'll look after her," Laney assured her quickly.

"Wait a minute, Jessica!" Rutger called out, before she could run off again, "Doctor Ayame says Ash is stable and probably won't wake up until the morning. It's not safe to go out to the mountain at this hour, especially by yourself."

Of course, Jessica would have none of that; she fought back, she argued, she begged the mayor to understand. It took Grady physically restraining her, holding her back with a gentle arm around her middle, and a reminder that she had _two_ children to worry about, before she reluctantly relented.

The grim silence returned to the room. No one knew what to do for the distraught mother, so they did the only thing they could: they offered their kind words and support, a shoulder to lean on. Jessica thanked them and she gathered her daughter into her arms, while the townspeople moved to the perimeter of the room, clearing a path to the door for her. She departed the Town Hall with a brave smile on her face, though not without one last pleading look in Mayor Rutger's direction.

One by one, the townsfolk began to follow in Jessica's footsteps, heading on home. It was late – almost eleven o'clock – and though everyone was worried about Ash and Violet, they still had to face an early morning tomorrow.

Cam, Laney and Howard were among the last to leave. They quietly gathered up the rest of the dinner dishes, until the table was spotless. Then, with heavy boxes held in their arms and even heavier hearts weighing down their every step, they exited the Town Hall and walked the short way back to Howard's Café.

Howard and Laney retired to their rooms, however, Cam remained awake, long into the night. He sat by his window, trying to get a glimpse of the sky beyond the tall trees that surrounded the house – to no avail; the trees were even higher after all these years.

There were too many thoughts in his head. What he should've done, what he could've done. What he didn't do.

He should've stayed behind. He knew Ash had a terrible sense of direction. He could've stopped this from happening.

And the most important question.

What were they doing out at the mountain in the first place?

* * *

><p>Apart from the monthly Cooking Festivals, it wasn't often that Bluebell and Konohana strayed into each other's territory. Yet, it wasn't entirely unheard of either – especially during the colder seasons; Doctor Ayame and her assistant Hiro never hesitated to help with the more severe cases of the flu. Still, when they did cross paths beyond the mountain top, the inhabitants of Bluebell couldn't help but be on guard.<p>

That morning, everyone stopped their work and stared, as a foreign horse and carriage trotted into town.

Even Cam paused to take a look – he was tending to the flowerbeds around Bluebell, his usual routine before he opened his stall for the day. From his position outside Howard's Café, he had a clear, albeit distant, view of everything beyond the town square. In the front seat of the carriage sat the driver, the horse trainer Kana, and beside him was the doctor Ayame, who cheerfully waved at anyone she made eye contact with. Their Konohana visitors didn't seem too perturbed by their less than friendly reception.

The carriage slowed to a stop outside of Jessica's farm. Kana hopped off and extended a hand to the doctor, helping her step down. They both went around to the side, where Kana made a show of once again offering his arm to whoever was inside. The first to emerge was Violet; she seemed to be able to move all right, unhurt, though she was visibly still a little shaken. Cam felt a wave of relief wash over him when Ash soon appeared at her side – Kana held a hand out to him too, which was promptly swatted away. Ash's right arm was in a sling and there was a bandage wrapped around his head, but despite that, he looked well enough.

Ash managed to limp his way over to his house. He raised his fist and knocked at the door. Immediately, the door flew open and there was Jessica and Cheryl. His mother threw her arms around Ash, while his sister latched onto his waist, both of them squeezing him tightly in a hug.

There was no need to worry. They were okay. Safe. Both of them. Cam exhaled slowly and reached for the watering can. As much as he wanted to postpone his work and join them, Cam knew Ash needed his rest. He'd drop by later, perhaps with a bouquet even.

Still, every so often, Cam would glance up. Jessica and Ayame were talking and occasionally throwing concerned frowns in Ash's direction. Cheryl was hanging off her brother's waist. Ash dutifully nodded whenever there was a break in her chatter; he seemed distracted, however, his eyes wandering around, never settling on one spot for too long. And Kana made an attempt to converse with Violet, but she was just as unwilling to make eye contact.

Eventually, the visitors from Konohana made a move to leave. Kana boarded the carriage first, and he helped the doctor into the spot beside him. Just before they rode off, Kana called out, loud enough for the whole town to hear: "That's two drinks you owe me now!"

Jessica ushered Ash and Cheryl into the house. Violet lingered behind; she exchanged words with Jessica, probably an invitation to come in as well, but Violet just shook her head. It was then Jessica leaned over and gave the younger farmer a quick hug, before she joined her family inside.

And there Violet stood in the middle of the main road, alone.

She looked so lost, so desolate.

Cam felt a twinge in his chest. He involuntarily placed the watering can on the ground. Found himself taking a step forward.

But then, Violet turned away. She began making her way down the dirt road, towards the town entrance.

It brought Cam to a stop. No problem; they'd be able to see each other some other time. After all, Violet needed the chance to recuperate too.

He returned his focus to the flowers.

The rest of the morning and afternoon dragged on, mostly uneventfully, with Cam attending to his stall. Mayor Rutger was the highlight of his day; he came running over, begging for his biggest and most beautiful bouquet – apparently, he'd accidentally broken Rose's favourite vase in his drunken haze last night. At ten minutes to five (a little early, but no one would notice) Cam closed down his stall. He gathered up the unsold flowers and carried everything back to Howard's Café; the flowers were put away in the cold storage containers in the spare room beside his bedroom.

One bouquet of carnations had been left out for later. When Cam finished packing up, he turned off the lights and took the bouquet, journeying outside once more.

Within minutes, Cam stood on the doorstep of Ash's house. He raised his hand to door and softly knocked.

The door opened, revealing a frazzled looking Jessica, "Hello there, Cam! How nice to see you, come in, come in."

He followed her inside. Just like Howard's Café, the farmhouse was warm and inviting, a real family home. As a child, Cam had spent so many nights staying over that it even became like his second home; he and Ash would build a pillow fort and read comic books by flashlight, until they were both too exhausted to keep their eyes open.

"What lovely flowers," Jessica said, interrupting his reminiscing.

Cam handed over the carnations, "I thought these would add some colour to Ash's room."

"Thank you," Jessica held the bouquet to her nose and inhaled deeply, "If only they could cover up the mess too!"

The florist chuckled, "There isn't a bouquet big enough for that."

They both moved into the kitchen, where Jessica busied herself by looking for a vase. Despite the warm and happy memories that surrounded them, there was a sombre feeling in the air, and neither could keep up the happy façade for long.

"How is he?" Cam asked quietly.

"Still moping, I'm afraid." The older woman sighed as she filled the vase with water – he suddenly realised how tired she seemed; she wouldn't have gotten much sleep last night. Still, she managed a reassuring smile, "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you though –"

Another knock at the door suddenly cut Jessica's words short. Cam was left in the kitchen as Jessica hurried back to the front foyer to see who it was.

"Oh, Violet!" He heard Jessica exclaim, "This is a surprise. I thought you'd be resting!"

Violet giggled sheepishly, "I tried, but I couldn't sit still for very long."

"Well, don't just stand there. Come on in!"

The door was closed and their footsteps echoed closer as they crossed the hardwood floor. A pleasant scent wafted into the kitchen first, then Violet appeared in the doorway; she carried a large stainless steel pot in her hands, which she was staring at intently.

"Look who I found at the door," Jessica said to Cam, as she followed the younger girl inside.

"Hi Violet," Cam said. His greeting caught the farmer girl off guard – she glanced his way with a start, as if only just noticing him.

"Cam… hello," She murmured, her brow furrowing slightly. Her gaze shifted to Jessica, "I'm not interrupting something, am I?"

"No, no, of course not. The more visitors, the merrier!" The older woman said with an emphatic shake her head, "Violet, I just have to ask, what do you have in that pot that smells so good?"

"Oh, right…" In such a short time, it seemed Violet had forgotten about the pot. She placed it on the kitchen table, pushing it towards Jessica, "I was practicing for the Cooking Festival and I ended up making too much stew. I thought you, and Ash and Cheryl might like some."

"Thank you very much. I can't wait to try some." Jessica accepted the pot, making no attempt to hide the mischievous grin that stretched across her face, "But I'm sure you didn't come all this way just to bring us food."

Violet blushed. "Am I that obvious?" She asked, twirling a strand of hair around her index finger.

"Ash has been very popular today. Almost everyone in town has paid him a visit!" Jessica gave her a wink, "I know he'll be extra thrilled to see you two. And he could probably use a break from Cheryl – she's been watching him like a hawk ever since he got home."

Jessica chuckled heartily to herself. Cam found himself joining in; as much as Ash loved his little sister, she exasperated him sometimes – he remembered Cheryl's protective phase, when she went around putting bugs in Georgia and Laney's hair to keep them away from her brother (it didn't work too well). "Now if you'll excuse me for a moment, I'll go see how Ash is doing." The older woman's laughter followed her out as she disappeared down the hallway, calling, "Ash, you have some visitors~" in a sing-song tone.

This left Cam and Violet alone once more.

From the corner of his eye, Cam watched her – Violet was staring at her feet, her expression downcast and her eyes faraway. Up close, he could see the faint scratches on her face – she had a bandaid stuck to her right cheek – and her forearms arms were blotchy, brown and red, the beginnings of bruises.

It was only the night before that they last spoke – even so, it felt like a lifetime ago. However, this time, he wouldn't let the opportunity pass him by.

"Violet," Cam said.

Her body shifted towards him, but she didn't look up.

There was nothing. His voice caught in his throat, his words sticking to his tongue.

_Are you okay?_

_I'm glad you didn't get hurt._

_What were you and Ash doing out so last night?_

"Um… are you–?"

"This was all my fault."

Her voice was so small, he almost missed what she'd said. She slowly raised her head and lifted her tearful purple eyes – which, he suddenly realised, were the same shade of purple as her name – captivating him entirely.

She chewed at her lip, trying to keep the tears from falling, "Ash was trying to cheer me up, and he ended up getting hurt. He seemed so angry with himself, but none of this would've happened if I'd just gone home."

They were standing so closely, he could've reached out and taken her hand. Cam kept his arm by his side, forcing his hand into a fist to resist the urge.

"It's not your fault," He told her, "It's nobody's fault. It was an accident."

His reassurance did nothing to ease her self-blame. Cam felt his eyebrows come together in a frown.

"You two are in luck! Ash just woke up!"

The announcement made both of them jump, and they turned just in time to see Jessica amble back into the kitchen. "Give him a few minutes to get dressed and then you can go right on in."

"Thanks," Cam murmured. He stepped out of the kitchen and led the way to Ash's room – it was so familiar, he could find it in his sleep. Halfway down the hall, Cheryl emerged from one of the rooms and skipped by; she gave Cam a sweet smile, but there was no missing the ugly glare that was shot in Violet's direction. Violet didn't seem to mind though, her mind elsewhere.

Cam stopped at the furthest door on the left. They both reached for the doorknob at the same time. Cam retracted his hand and nodded at Violet to go first.

Her face lit up in gratitude, "I'll be quick."

She knocked gently at the door, and Ash's voice called out, "Yeah, come in." Violet disappeared inside.

Cam glanced around, trying to find something to preoccupy himself with but every time, his stare returned to the door, fixated. Although Violet had closed it behind her, it still remained open just a crack. Unable to help himself, Cam inched forward, despite the voice in the back of his mind yelling at him to stop. It was wrong to eavesdrop. It was even more wrong to eavesdrop on your best friend.

But here he stood, with his ear all but pressed to the door.

Someone inside was pacing around. Judging from the heavy footfalls, it was Ash – no doubt, he hated being couped up in his room, even if it had been less than a day.

Violet spoke first: "How are you feeling?"

"I've been rendered an invalid, how do you think I feel?" Ash snapped. A tense moment of silence followed, which was soon brought to an end by a long sigh, "…Sorry Vi."

"It's okay, really."

The footsteps came to a stop. Cam could just imagine Ash standing there, his hand tangled up in his blond hair, his expression in a pinched contrite grimace, "I just hate that I can't do anything with my arm like this. I'm useless, just like _he_ was."

Violet wouldn't know who Ash spoke of, but Cam did.

His father.

One night when Cam stayed over, he met Ash's father – he was an animal trader, and as a result was more often out of town than not. He had seemed caring, a man who loved his family. Which is why the whole town had been shocked when he walked out on Jessica after fourteen years of marriage, leaving her to care for the farm and their two young children, all by herself.

It had been almost ten years since Ash had last seen his father. Despite this, he still lived every day feeling the same hatred and betrayal he'd experienced the night his father left.

"I-I'm so sorry, Ash."

Cam couldn't resist any longer. He crept closer and peered through the crack in the door. He saw them both, Ash seated on his bed, and Violet situated across from him, her head still angled down at the floorboards.

Ash was watching Violet with a frown, "…What are you apologising for?"

"You tried to protect me and you ended up getting hurt…" The farmer's voice cracked, and she hugged an arm around herself.

"But you're okay, and that's all that matters." Ash ran his good hand through his hand, letting out another tired exhale, "Besides… it was my fault we got lost in the first place. I never told you that Cam was the one who usually led the way when we were kids."

She looked up in surprise, "You should've said something. I wouldn't have thought any less of you."

"Haha, but you know, manly pride and all that."

Violet shook her head, still seeming torn between guilt, sadness and now amusement. She crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to Ash. Her expression finally softened as she placed a hand on the plaster cast that was wrapped around his right forearm. "What am I going to do with you?" She sighed.

Ash grinned at her, placing his left hand atop hers. A gentle smile pulled at Violet's lips and she rested her head against his shoulder.

Cam stepped away from the door. He'd seen that look before – the same way Rose looked at her husband in adoration, even after so many years; the way Laney gazed wistfully as she watched Pierre at every Cooking Festival.

Something heavy dropped into Cam's stomach. It twisted within him, a giant knot of envy and disappointment.

He didn't know how much longer Violet remained in Ash's room. When she eventually emerged, she gave him one last gracious smile, before heading back down the hallway.

The door had been left partway open for him. Yet, Cam found himself hesitating – it would be easy enough to make up an excuse, to say sorry and explain that Howard or Laney were waiting for him back at the café, to come back another day when this feeling inside him had subsided.

Cam shook his head. What was he thinking? It was Ash – his best friend, he reminded himself – who was waiting on the other side of that door.

Ash glanced up when Cam stepped passed the threshold of his room; he was still sitting on the bed. "Hey, man," He greeted.

Cam smiled slightly in response. Silence filled the room, neither making an effort to stop it.

His eyes flittered from the clothes that lay strewn across the floor to the old action figures on the shelves and faded posters on the walls that had been there since Ash was a young boy. Focusing on everything, anything, but his friend who sat across from him.

Then he thought of Violet and the affection he had seen in her purple eyes. The heavy knot that sat in Cam's stomach began to unwind. It spread outwards across his body, unleashing a part of him that he had been keeping restrained for the past few weeks.

"You haven't told her yet, have you?"

He never meant to say it, never in such an accusatory tone. But it slipped out, stinging them both.

Ash's expression hardened. "Because she doesn't need to know," He said calmly.

All the words he couldn't say before were suddenly coming to him so easily, leaving his mouth faster than he was able to think.

"She's going to get hurt."

"And what are you going to do about that, Cam?" His best friend asked in a low voice, "Are you going to tell her? Would you do that to me?"

Normally, no matter if he was angry, happy or sad, Ash wore his every emotion on his sleeve. But at that moment, Cam could see nothing beyond the wall that went up in the other man's blue eyes.

It was that sight that tamed him. In all their years of friendship, Cam had never come so close to being shut out, and that thought frightened him more than anything else.

Rendered unable to speak, Cam tugged the brim of his cap low over his eyes. The silence was left to reign once more.

"That's what I thought," Ash muttered.

"Ash… I would never… I'm sorry," Cam swallowed, loosening his throat and his words, "Just… don't take this out on Violet. Please."

A shadow of betrayal flashed across Ash's face, so quickly that he almost didn't see. The injured man lay down on his bed, rolling on his side, removing his best friend from his view.

"Go home, Cam."

There were no words left.

So Cam did the only thing he could. He went home.

* * *

><p><em>The further they walked, the more the forest seemed to be closing around them. Cam moved closer to Ash, biting his lip as he surveyed their surroundings. It was so quiet, every step they took sounded like an explosion. They'd lost sight of the main road a while ago, and all he could see before them was a blanket of thick, dark greenery. <em>

"_Ash… where are we?" __Cam__ asked his friend._

_The other boy didn't reply. He'd been quiet for a while now, his eyes trained on the distance. More than once he'd tripped over a branch or a rock, his knees cut and scraped, but still he kept moving forward._

"_Maybe we should head back. What do you think Ash?"_

_All of a sudden, the blond boy dropped to his knees. __Cam__ came to a halt._

"_Ash? …What's wrong?"_

"_It… it's so dark!" Ash exclaimed. His voice echoed through the night and bounced off the trees. Then, his shoulders tensed. Began to shake. "Everything looks so different… I don't know where we are!"_

_It came out as a sob. __Cam__ winced._

_Ash buried his face into his arms. It barely did enough to muffle his whimpers._

_Cam__ watched helplessly – he'd never seen Ash cry before. Even when he fell from a tree branch or fell face first into the mud, he'd brush himself off and get up with a grin. _

_He needed to do something, anything. But what?_

_Cam__ crouched down in front of his friend. He hesitantly reached forward and untangled the other boy's hand from beneath him._

"_I-It'll be okay," He said, in the strongest voice he could muster. Slowly, Ash raised his head. There was desperation in his teary eyes._

_It filled __Cam__ with a strange feeling and he knew. _

_That he had to be the strong one sometimes._

_He held Ash's hand tightly, "We'll find our way back together."_


End file.
